Lachen naar het vogeltje!
by Bobbie85
Summary: x
1. 1 Boem is how!

**_Donderdag 6 november_**

**Mees**

"Kom op man, als je er niks aan vind ben je zo weer thuis!" Menno verbreekt de concentratie bubbel waar ik een seconden geleden nog in zat. Dus ik licht de naald iets op om Jamie aan te kunnen kijken en vermoeid met mijn ogen te rollen. Ik had even gedacht dat Menno het opgegeven had, maar dat had ik mis. Menno probeert me de hele dag al over te halen vanavond mee te gaan naar een optreden van een of andere funk band. Normaal vragen ze me alleen om me niet buiten te sluiten. En ook al waardeer ik dit echt, ik stem zelden in om ergens mee naar toe te gaan. Alleen vanavond gaan ook onze ouders, en dat is de reden waarom Menno dit keer geen genoegen neemt met mijn antwoord. Maar ik ben totaal niet in de stemming om te gaan. Ik heb ontzettend klote geslapen, heb barstende koppijn en het was ook nog eens onverwacht druk vandaag. Hierdoor heb ik echt een rot humeur. Ook heb ik al meerdere Whatsappjes van Marley gehad, maar die kan ik makkelijker negeren door gewoon mijn geluid uit te zetten. Menno daarentegen is lastiger te negeren, aangezien we ooit op het briljante idee gekomen zijn om samen een shop te openen met als gevold dat ik iedere dag met hem opgescheept zit. Maar gelukkig zit de dag er bijna op, en kan ik relaxen als ik met Jamie klaar ben. Jamie, die overigens ook in de shop werkt, maar lang niet zo irritant is als Menno.

Toen geheel onverwacht de mogelijkheid kwam om dit pand te kopen heb ik die kans gegrepen. Het is altijd al mijn ambitie geweest om op een dag mijn eigen shop te openen. En ook al vond Paul het heel jammer dat dit betekende dat ik bij hem weg zou gaan, hij wist als geen ander dat ik toe was aan de verandering. Daarnaast stond er genoeg talent te wachten om mijn plek in te nemen, wat er voor zorgde dat ik me er niet heel schuldig over voelde. En toen mijn plannen duidelijk werden heb ik Menno gevraagd mijn partner te worden en waren we het er alle twee al snel over eens om Jamie voor te stellen ook bij ons te komen werken. Dit zijn absoluut goede keuzes geweest, maar op dagen als vandaag heb ik mijn bedenkingen over de keuze om met Menno te werken. Misschien had ik hem "stille partner" moeten maken en in het contract moeten laten opnemen dat hij niet tegen me mag praten tijdens werktijd. Dat zou voor vandaag absoluut fijn geweest zijn!

"Aah joh, ga gewoon mee. Hij heeft gelijk, wanneer je het zat bent ga je naar huis." Mijn wenkbrauwen schieten omhoog als ik Jamie aankijk. "Begin jij nu ook al? Net wanneer ik juist dacht dat jij gelukkig niet zo irritant bent." En daar moet hij om grinniken en haalt in een onschuldig gebaar een schouder op. "Ik zeg het ook niet voor poebelewoepsje daar, maar voor Marley. Ze wil heel graag dat je komt." Hij wekt met zijn woorden de aandacht van Menno en als ze elkaar aankijken geeft Jamie hem een kus in de lucht. Hierdoor moet de klant van Menno, die hij nog aan het tatoeëren is grinniken als ik zuchtend mijn hoofd schud. Daarna duw ik Jamie met mijn hand op zijn schouder terug op zijn plek, zodat ik af kan maken waar ik mee bezig was.

"Jullie zijn echt niet te geloven…" Zucht ik na een paar minuten. "Ik wil geen gezeik als ik naar huis wil!" Jamie knikt enthousiast en van achter me hoor ik Menno_ "sweet"_ zeggen. Duidelijk alle twee blij met hun overwinning. Al stem ik vooral in zodat ik van het gezeur af ben, en inderdaad; als ik het beu ben kan ik gewoon naar huis gaan. Wanneer ik klaar ben met het inkleuren van Jamie's tatoeage laat ik het aan hem zelf over om de tattoo te verzorgen en af te plakken én om mijn werkplek op te ruimen. _Goede deal dacht ik zo!_ Dat geeft me ook genoeg tijd om te douchen en nog heel even te relaxen. Wanneer ik boven kom breek ik vrijwel bijna gelijk mijn nek over Lennox die zich zoals altijd in een verwoede poging om mijn benen probeert te knopen. Althans dat is wat ik denk wat ze probeert te doen. Grinnikend pak ik haar op en ze begint vrijwel direct overdreven mijn kin kopjes begint te geven. Als een debiel loop ik pratend tegen mijn kat naar de keuken om eten voor haar te pakken en wat te drinken voor mijzelf.

Menno en Jamie sluiten de shop af en komen daarna naar boven nadat ze ergens eten hebben gehaald. Marley en Samantha komen straks ook naar mij zodat we hier vandaan naar de stad kunnen, waar we onze ouders ontmoeten. En omdat dit allemaal al zo tot in de puntjes geregeld bleek te zijn, ga ik er ook vanuit dat ze wisten dat ik vroeg of laat zou instemmen om alsnog mee te gaan.

Waarom ze überhaupt een hele dag hebben gezeurd over vanavond vraag ik me nu opeens af, maar dit is waarschijnlijk gewoon omdat ze zijn wie ze zijn. En ze het als hun taak zien om het me zo moeilijk mogelijk te maken. Iets waar ze ontzettend veel voldoening uit lijken te halen! Maar ik kan wel zeuren en ze in mijn gedachten verafschuwen... Ik zou niet zonder ze kunnen. Mijn familie is ontzettend belangrijk voor me en we zijn dan ook heel erg close met elkaar. Altijd al geweest, maar dit is door de jaren heen alleen maar versterkt. Vooral mijn band met Marley is heel hecht. Niet dat mijn band met Menno slecht is, maar die is gewoon heel anders. Menno is heel anders.

Nadat ik met een biertje in mijn hand zeker een kwartier diep in gedachten toekijk hoe Lennox haar eten naar binnen werkt, besluit ik onder de douche te stappen. En aangezien vrijwel iedereen een sleutel van mijn huis heeft, hoef ik niet bang te zijn dat ze daarom niet naar binnen kunnen.

Als ik me na mijn douche aan het aankleden ben hoor ik Menno en Jamie binnen stappen door de discussie waar ze in verzeild zijn. En als ik het goed ruik zijn ze naar een Surinaamse tent aan de overkant gegaan voor het eten, want gelijk hangt er een geur van specerijen in mijn huis. _Dat maakt een hoop goed! _Wanneer ik beneden de woonkamer in stap zie ik dat Jamie de tafel heeft gedekt en we dus gelijk kunnen aanschuiven. En omdat het een lange dag was, verga ik bijna en het eerste bord dat ik opschep heb ik in know time weg geschrokt. Als ik voor een tweede keer heb opgeschept kan ik pas echt genieten van het eten aangezien mijn tong nu de tijd krijgt om te verwerken welke smaken er overheen gaan. "Tof dat je toch mee gaat man. Pa en ma gaan dat echt leuk vinden." Omdat ik mijn mond vol heb knik ik naar Menno als reactie op dat wat hij zegt. En ik ben opgelucht als hij het er bij laat en verder gaat met de discussie die hij eerder met Jamie aan het voeren was en me verder negeren.

Als we klaar zijn met eten en ik net alles in de vaatwasser aan het zetten ben komen Marley en Samantha boven. Als ook Marley me heeft laten weten hoe leuk ze het vind dat ik mee ga, drinken we nog wat maar vertrekken dan met een taxi naar waar we met Pepijn en Norah hebben afgesproken. Wanneer we aankomen op de afgesproken plek zijn ze er nog niet, dus wachten we tot ze een paar minuten later voor ons uit een taxi stappen. En wanneer Norah mij ziet ben ik blij dat ik toch gegaan ben. Want de glimlach die op haar gezicht verschijnt vertelt dat ze verrast is, maar dan wel op een heel goede manier. De rest ziet ze wekelijks omdat ze regelmatig naar ons ouderlijk huis gaan. Maar mij zien ze vrijwel niet omdat ik niet graag naar huis ga. Ik heb namelijk een hekel aan de manier waarop mijn moeder naar me kijkt. Want ook al probeert ze het te verbergen, ik zie dat ze zich altijd zorgen om me maakt. Ik zie ook dat ze altijd op haar tenen loopt wanneer ik er ben, bang dat ze iets verkeerds zegt waardoor ik weer vertrek. Dit is namelijk al een paar keer voorgekomen. En ook al haat ik mezelf daardoor, ik haat het nog meer als ik zie dat ze medelijden met me heeft. Toch gaat er een waas van schuldgevoel door me heen nu ik haar zo zie. Zeker als ik me bedenk dat ik eigenlijk helemaal niet wilde gaan. Want is dat nu zoveel gevraagd? Een avondje met zijn allen op stap?

"Mees, wat leuk dat je er ook bent!" Zegt ze dan ook enthousiast en loopt gelijk naar mij toe voor een omhelzing. Ik beantwoord haar begroeting door mijn armen om haar heen te slaan en geef een zoen op haar hoofd. „Hai, mam. En natuurlijk ben ik er, ik had het niet willen missen." Antwoord ik sarcastisch en ik voel haar grinniken in plaats van het te horen. Pepijn begroet me met een klop op mijn schouder en een blik waardoor ik weet dat hij mijn aanwezigheid net zo waardeert als Norah. Alleen Pepijn is veel subtieler en maakt er niet zo'n ding van. Wanneer iedereen Pepijn en Norah begroet heeft lopen we naar de kroeg waar de band zal optreden vanavond. Binnen is het er zoals verwacht al aardig druk, maar het is zeker te doen.

Als we een uur binnen zijn en de sound check voor de band is gedaan ga ik snel een rondje voor ons halen voor de band begint. Met een volle tree bier en wijn maneuvreer ik me door de drukte terug. Ik ben nog geen meter bij de bar vandaan als een of andere boer tegen me aan loopt wat er voor zorgt dat vrijwel alle glazen nog maar voor de helft gevuld zijn. _Fijn! _Hij steekt alle twee zijn handen in de lucht als een verontschuldigend gebaar maar ik negeer het en loop gefrustreerd verder. En het lijkt bijna wel of het in slowmotion gebeurt. Alleen ik heb het geluk om een botsing met een volle tree drinken twee keer achter elkaar te hebben! Ik zie haar namelijk aan komen, als een kip zonder kop en gehaast en net op het laatste moment kijkt ze achterom alsof haar naam wordt geroepen. En omdat we alle twee in beweging zijn en de zelfde kant op gaan, ziet ze daardoor niet dat ze recht op me afkomt. En omdat het moment zelf in slowmotion lijkt te gaan, is mijn reactie dit ook. Hierdoor kan ik niet voorkomen dat ze vol tegen me aan loopt. "Fuck!" Sis ik giftig als reactie op het koude bier dat ik langs mijn buik voel druipen. En wanneer ik opkijk zie ik twee grote, geschrokken bruine ogen. "Ow mijn God, sorry!" Roept ze als ze ziet wat voor schade ze aangericht heeft. Mijn shirt is nu doordrenkt omdat de tree met drinken mijn kant op kieperde. En gelijk ben ik een beetje opgelucht dat dit de tweede keer is omdat de bekers daardoor niet meer helemaal vol waren. Maar nu zijn ze vrijwel helemaal leeg en moet ik nog een keer terug, wat er voor zorgt dat de opluchting die ik eerst nog voelde, plaats maakt voor irritatie.

Ik moet mijn tong er bijna afbijten om te voorkomen dat ik iets heel onaardigs zeg en ik ontwijk haar blik als ik gefrustreerd mijn hoofd schud. "Echt, echt sorry, ik keek totaal niet waar ik liep!" Piept ze vervolgens wanhopig. "Zou je denken?" Vraag ik sarcastisch, want die conclusie had ik zelf ook al getrokken. Vanuit mijn ooghoeken zie ik hoe ze een beetje terugdeinst door mijn giftige reactie, maar ik negeer het terwijl ik met één hand mijn shirt probeer uit te wringen. Dan zie ik hoe ze in haar broekzak graait en er twintig euro uit te voorschijn haalt. Maar nog voor ze verder iets kan zeggen of het aan kan bieden, draai ik me om nog een keer te bestellen. En God zij dank is ze zo verstandig om de boodschap te begrijpen en me niet te volgen. Ten eerste hoef ik haar geld niet en ten tweede wil ik me niet laten gaan, want hoe graag ik haar ook verrot zou willen schelden op dit moment, mijn ouders zijn aanwezig en die hebben me absoluut beter opgevoed.

Gelukkig gaat de tweede poging wel goed en kom ik met volle bekers aan bij de rest. En zodra het treetje leeg is omdat iedereen zijn drinken er van af heeft gepakt wordt mijn natte shirt zichtbaar. "Wat heb jij gedaan?" Vraagt Marley als ze de natte plek op mijn borst ziet. "Een of andere kluns liep tegen me op, waardoor ik nog een keer terug moest." Antwoord ik, nog steeds geïrriteerd. En in plaats van het met me te doen te hebben moet ze om me lachen. Ze lacht me gewoon uit! _Bedankt Marley… _"Gelukkig is het maar bier en wijn… Wist je trouwens dat bier goed voor je haar is?" Zegt ze grinnikend en ik kijk haar met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan als ik overweeg om mijn glas bier boven haar hoofd te kiepen. Ik zie daarom haar ogen een moment groter worden als ik mijn glas bier naar mijn mond breng om mijn gedachten duidelijk te maken. Maar Marley weet ook dat ik grenzen heb en dat ik zoiets nooit zal doen.

Gelukkig is het door de drukte vrij warm dus echt heel erg veel last van mijn natte shirt heb ik niet. En al snel ben ik afgeleid als de band op het podium begint te stappen. En dan valt mijn bek open. Want daar op het podium, met een saxofoon in haar handen staat _de kluns_ die me een nat shirt bezorgt heeft! Het liefst zou ik een beetje verderop gaan staan, want ergens wil ik helemaal niet dat ze me zo ziet. Maar hoe kan ik dit voor elkaar krijgen? Door te zeggen dat ik het de saxofonist niet gun om te kunnen zien hoe ongemakkelijk ik er bij sta met mijn natte shirt? Zelfs in mijn hoofd klinkt het super kinderachtig. Dus ik doe in plaats daarvan gewoon of ik achterlijk ben en alsof ze me niet opvalt.

Dat lukt in eerste instantie prima, want er zijn bandleden genoeg, maar ze maakt het bijzonder moeilijk aangezien ze met haar saxofoon erg aanwezig is en een belangrijke basis van de band is. En toen ze begon te spelen verbaasde ze me eigenlijk ook een beetje omdat ze echt goed is. Ik word opeens uit mijn gedachten gehaald door een zet tegen mijn arm. En de manier waarop ik die zet krijg weet ik gelijk van wie, want er is er maar een die het op deze manier zal doen. Dus ik kijk opzij naar Menno die me met een achterlijke grijns aankijkt waardoor ik weet dat hij iets stoms gaat zeggen. "Zit je nu al een half uur non stop naar die blazer te staren?" Ik kijk hem aan en doe dan net of hij er niet is als ik weer naar het podium kijk. "Je moet het haar na geven... She know's how to do the blow job!" Met een diepe zucht draai ik me om zodat ik met mijn rug naar hem toe sta terwijl hij hard moet lachen om zijn eigen grap. Hij lacht zelfs zo hard dat ik een aantal mensen voor me om zie kijken. Dat ik het inmiddels gewend ben, hoeft niet te zeggen dat ik het niet meer vervelend vind dat Menno de gave heeft om van vrijwel alles iets smerigs te maken. Naast het feit dat het vaak echt ongepast is wat hij zegt is hij vooral de leeftijd van een tiener al lang gepasseerd. En tot overmaat van ramp heeft zijn actie er toe geleid dat hij de aandacht van de anderen getrokken heeft en die willen weten waar hij zo om moet lachen en ik me omdraai. _Alsof ze dit zelf niet kunnen raden. Alsof ze Menno niet kennen! _

Terwijl ik me sta te ergeren aan Menno voel ik opeens een hand op mijn arm. Dus ik kijk opzij en zie dat Norah naast me is komen staan. "Vind je het wat?" _Mijn God! Niet zij ook al… _Ze ziet waarschijnlijk aan mijn blik dat ik haar verkeerd heb begrepen dus ze kijkt me een beetje geamuseerd aan en knikt dan richting het podium. "De band. Ik bedoel de band, Mees." Ik volg haar blik richting het podium en moet dan een beetje om mezelf grinniken. "Ja zeker. Ze zijn goed, je had helemaal gelijk mam." Met een glimlach sla ik mijn arm om haar heen en trek haar een moment tegen me aan. Ik besef me wederom dat we dit veel te weinig doen, samen ergens naar toe. En dit soort dingen deden we een aantal jaar geleden nog wel regelmatig. Maar toen was alles heel anders! Toen was mijn leven ook heel anders. _Don't go down there_…

"Het is een van de weinige funk bandjes. En ook al is de opstelling soms anders, ze zijn altijd goed." Norah haalt me gelukkig uit mijn donkere gedachten en ik richt me weer op het hier en nu. En op dat wat ze zegt. "Hoe bedoel je dat de opstelling soms anders is?" Vraag ik fronsend. "Nou de band bestaat uit meerdere bandleden, en daarom verschilt het zo nu en dan omdat ze rouleren."

"Oké, dat klinkt logisch." En daar moet ze een beetje om lachen. "Ze moeten denk ik wel, want ze treden vrij regelmatig op maar hebben allemaal daarnaast ook gewoon hun werk en sommige zelfs nog studies." "Hoe weet je dat toch allemaal?" Vraag ik geamuseerd want het is echt typisch iets voor Norah om dit soort inside informatie te hebben. "Ik heb zo mijn connecties." Antwoord ze mysterieus en kijkt me vervolgens met een grijns aan. "Annemiek, de zangeres is mijn collega Mees." Verklaart ze uiteindelijk lachend. En dat verklaard inderdaad een hoop. Norah heeft een eigen verloskundigen praktijk in Amsterdam Zuid. Maar ze werkt er niet alleen, maar met zes andere verloskundigen. En de zangeres is er dus één van. "Dus je hebt een nieuwe collega?" Gelijk verdwijnt haar glimlach en kijkt ze me een beetje met een treurige blik aan. Ze legt een hand op mijn bovenarm en knijpt dan zacht. "Ze werkt al twee jaar bij ons." Antwoord ze simpel. En op dat moment kan ik mezelf wel voor mijn kop slaan omdat kennelijk deze informatie volledig aan me voorbij is gegaan. Want ik weet zeker dat de rest allemaal weet wie ze is. Sterker nog, het zal de reden zijn waarom we hier zijn vanavond. _Jezus, wat een lul ben ik eigenlijk ook. Een ongelooflijk egoïstische lul! _"Het is niet erg!" Ze ziet wat haar verklaring met me doet en probeert me gelijk gerust te stellen. "Norah, het is wel erg. Dit soort dingen zou ik moeten weten en onthouden." Gelijk schud ze, nog voor ik uitgepraat ben haar hoofd, maar dit verandert niets aan het feit dat ik me er echt schuldig over voel.

We worden onderbroken als Annemiek, de zangeres en dus de collega van Norah naar haar toe komt. Ik ben een klein beetje opgelucht als Norah haar aan mij, maar ook aan de anderen voorstelt. Dat betekend dat ze alleen over haar verteld heeft maar ze haar nog niet persoonlijk hebben ontmoet. De band gaat ondertussen ongestoord verder, alleen dit keer zonder haar.

En al snel blijkt dat ze het prima zonder haar redden. Maar na vier nummers probeert de _biergieter_ haar aandacht te trekken en wanneer het kan komt ze naar de rand van het podium en zakt door haar hurken om wat tegen Annemiek te kunnen zeggen. Door de harde muziek is het onmogelijk om te verstaan wat ze zeggen. Als Annemiek zich terugtrekt om de _biergieter_ aan te kijken, kijk de _biergieter_ haar met een moeilijk gezicht aan. Annemiek knikt lachend en knijpt een keer bemoedigend in de bovenarm van de _biergieter_ en loopt dan terug naar ons, terwijl de _biergieter_ weer haar plaats tussen de twee trompettisten neemt en verder speelt. Zodra Annemiek terug bij ons is, zegt ze iets tegen Norah en verdwijnt dan.

Het is me pas duidelijk wat ze is gaan doen als ze een paar minuten later toch weer bij ons komt, alleen dit keer met een tree drinken. Ik ben de laatste die ze het aanbiedt en als ze me het biertje geeft legt ze een hand op mijn boven arm en gebaart ze me om iets dichter bij te komen zodat ik haar kan verstaan. "Dit rondje is van Lotte." Ik trek mijn hoofd weer iets terug om haar fronsend aan te kijken, omdat ik geen idee heb wie Lotte is. Ze grinnikt en wijst dan naar het podium. Ik volg haar vinger en zie de _biergieter_ snel een beetje gegeneerd wegkijken. De _biergieter_ die kennelijk een naam heeft! _Lotte… _"En ik moest nog een keer sorry namens haar zeggen." Met een knipoog draait ze zich om en loopt weer richting het podium om met het volgende nummer weer mee te zingen. Even weet ik niet goed wat ik er van moet denken. Wat wil de _biergieter_ van me? Want ook al irriteerde het me enorm, zo erg was het nu ook weer niet. Daarnaast ook eigenlijk niet echt haar schuld, want het is druk en het gebeurde in een fractie van een seconden. Het had iedereen kunnen overkomen. Dat zal ze zelf toch ook wel inzien? Ondanks dat kijk ik haar richting op en als onze blik kruist twijfel ik even wat te doen. Maar dan maak ik een proostend gebaar met het biertje in mijn hand, om haar te bedanken. Daarop glimlacht ze een beetje verlegen en... _opgelucht_ terug voor ze haar aandacht weer op haar saxofoon richt.

En ik richt mijn aandacht weer op mijn familieleden. Maar al snel heb ik daar spijt van, want één voor één kijken ze me allemaal een beetje vreemd aan. Pepijn en Norah met grote ogen, maar met een glimlach. Samantha met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw, net als Jamie overigens. Menno schud afkeurend zijn hoofd en Marley? Marley loopt met een grijns naar me toe... _Fuck! _"Je was even vergeten te vertellen dat het een hele mooie kluns was!" Ik kijk haar fronsend aan, want ik weet zeker dat door mijn proostende bedankje richting het podium Marley denkt dat het de vrouw van mijn dromen is en ik er voor ga vanavond. "Ik denk dat ik haar ga vragen met me mee naar huis te gaan vanavond." Antwoord ik serieus en met een blik alsof ik het aan het overwegen ben. Maar Marley kent me en geeft me daarom een pets tegen mijn arm. "Lomperik!" Grinnikt ze uiteindelijk zelf ook.

"Ik mag toch hopen?" Antwoord ze nonchalant terwijl ze haar schouders ophaalt en weer naar de band kijkt. En ik volg haar voorbeeld op. En net op dat moment doet _biergieter_ Lotte een stapje naar voren om voor het einde van het nummer alles te geven wat ze in haar heeft. Het lijkt er bijna op alsof het haar totaal geen moeite kost, maar je ziet de aderen in haar nek uitzetten door de druk die ze moet uitoefenen om het geluid uit de saxofoon te blazen. En het publiek juicht en klapt iedere keer als ze een hoge noot blaast. Ze doen daarna nog vier nummers en dan zit het erop en noemen nog een keer de namen van de bandleden en de bandnaam zelf. Iedereen stapt van het podium af waar er een groepje op ze staat te wachten met drinken en gastendoekjes voor de drummer, die kennelijk nog al is gaan zweten. Ik zie hoe _biergieter_ Lotte naar een gast toe loopt en ze elkaar een zoen op de mond geven. Ook zie ik hoe hij de zoen niet echt beantwoord waardoor ze hem een beetje fronsend aankijkt en iets vraagt of zegt wat ik niet versta. Het is duidelijk dat hem iets dwars zit als door zijn antwoord haar wenkbrauwen omhoog schieten en zijn duim volgt die hij naar achter wijst. En omdat hij mijn richting op wijst kruist onze blik en worden haar ogen weer groot en kijkt vervolgens haar vriend ongelovig aan. Ze schud haar hoofd en trekt zijn gezicht met haar hand in zijn nek naar haar toe zodat ze wat kan zeggen zonder te hoeven schreeuwen. Dit keer schud hij zijn hoofd en pakt haar pols van de hand die in zijn nek ligt zodat hij deze weg kan halen. Waar doet hij moeilijk om? En waar maak ik me druk om? Het is mijn probleem helemaal niet. Daarom zeg ik tegen Jamie die inmiddels naast me staat dat ik even ga pissen. Het duurt even voor ik bij de toiletten ben aangezien het inmiddels veel drukker is dan daarnet. Maar eenmaal bij de wc, ben ik opgelucht want ik moest best nodig kom ik tot de conclusie als ik eenmaal kan. "Jezus! Zag je dat lekkere wijf met die saxofoon! Ik ben benieuwd wat ze nog meer met dat kleine strakke mondje van haar kan!" In gedachten rol ik met mijn ogen als de twee zatlappen naast me het duidelijk over _haar_ hebben. Soms geneer ik me echt voor mijn mede geslacht, zeker voor dit soort varkens! "Ik wed dat ze net zo lekker zuigt als ze blaast!" Ze geven elkaar een high five en moeten smakelijk lachen om hun eigen woorden. Ík mijn best doen om ze niet met hun koppen tegen de muur boven de urinoir te rammen. Ik ben niet altijd even tactisch of vriendelijk, maar ik ben zeker geen seksist. Rembo en Rembo zijn er nog niet over uit gepraat en delen de meest gore scenario's met haar in de hoofdrol. Zelfs Menno zou hier ingegrepen hebben omdat ze zo smerig zijn, en dat zegt heel veel! Maar ik hou me in, want ik heb geen zin in gezeik of een nacht in de cel wegens openbare geweldpleging. En ook al vind ik het alsnog ongepast wat ze zeggen, ze doen het niet recht in haar gezicht. Ik weet daarom ook niet hoe snel ik mijn handen moet wassen zodat ik weg kan, terwijl Rembo &amp; Rembo het nog steeds over haar hebben.

Zodra ik uit de wc stap en de hoek om ga maakt er vrijwel meteen iets warms en zachts contact met mijn lichaam. En gek genoeg weet ik gelijk wie er tegen me aan loopt! Als reflex pak ik haar bovenarmen beet om te voorkomen dat ze naar achter gelanceerd word. Ik hoor hoe ze geschrokken een grote hap lucht neemt en kijkt dan naar haar handen die op mijn borst liggen en dan naar boven... recht in mijn ogen. "Je bent serieus een gevaar voor je medemens wanneer je rond loopt! Ben je jezelf daar bewust van?" Zeg ik droog wanneer ik langzaam haar weer los laat als ik zeker weet dat ze niet alsnog omvalt. Bijna alsof ze vergeten was waar ze op dit moment lagen, laat ze snel haar handen zakken alsof de aanraking haar opeens brandt. En ook al ben ik me er zelf absoluut van bewust waar haar handen liggen, omdat er een soort van elektrische tinteling door mijn lichaam schiet daar waar we elkaar raken, branden doet het zeker niet! "En jij bent echt een onbeschofte lomperik zodra je die mond van je open doet, ben jij jezelf dáár bewust van?" Antwoord ze giftig terug. En met dat stapt ze me voorbij en verdwijnt de damestoiletten in. Even ben ik flabbergasted door dat wat er zojuist gebeurde, door de fragiele maar feisty _biergieter_ Lotte die me duidelijk op mijn plaats zet. Omdat ik wil voorkomen dat ik hier nog steeds als een daap sta wanneer ze terug uit de wc komt, loop ik met de sporen van een glimlach weer naar de rest. Want dit is de tweede keer vanavond dat ik 'lomperik' genoemd werd. En ook al verdien ik het vaak genoeg, _biergieter_ Lotte voegde er 'onbeschofte' aan toe. En dat op een moment dat ik voor de verandering juist een grapje probeerde te maken van de hele situatie. Maar dit viel duidelijk niet echt goed bij haar en heb ik haar oprecht beledigd. En ook al bedoelde ik het niet zo, ik vind haar reactie wel grappig en eentje die ik kan waarderen! Als ik terug ben krijg ik gelijk een nieuw biertje in mijn handen geduwd door Menno. En natuurlijk heb ik het geluk dat we ons inmiddels gemengd hebben met de bandleden… _Fijn!_

Annemiek heeft Norah aan de rest van de band voorgesteld als haar collega met als gevold dat ze de rest van onze familie ook heeft voorgesteld. Dus als ik er ook bij kom staan, stelt ze mij ook voor aan iedereen als de zoon van. De vriend van _biergieter _Lotte schud uiteindelijk als laatst mijn hand en ik heb een vermoede dat hij zijn grip onnodig extra verstevigd. Mijn God, straks gaat hij nog tegen haar been pissen om zijn punt duidelijk te maken! En ergens vind ik het lachwekkend dat hij uitgerekend mij ziet als iemand die achter zijn meisje aan zit. Want het laatste waar je mij op zal betrappen is op het versieren van een meisje! Sterker nog, ik wilde vanavond eigenlijk thuis blijven omdat ik juist geen zin had in dat soort aandacht. Want ook al geef ik het niet, ik krijg het wel altijd! En zonder enige aanleiding of aanmoediging. Misschien heb ik 'NIET GEÏNTERESSEERD' in neon letters op mijn voorhoofd knipperen wat ze zien als _hard to get_ en ik daarom interessant voor ze wordt. Ik weet ook dat mijn uiterlijk interessant gevonden wordt, want ook al is het niet overdreven aanwezig, de piercing in mijn onderlip en de tatoeages die niet door mijn kleding bedekt worden trekken hoe dan ook de aandacht. En dat vind ik op zich niet erg, want anders had ik het niet gezet. Maar ik heb het nooit gedaan met de achterliggende gedachten dat ik daarmee kan scoren. Frat boy's ogen gaan van onze handen naar mijn nek en dan naar mijn gezicht, en ik weet wat hij ziet. "Thomas." Zegt hij kortaf. "Mees." Antwoord ik in de zelfde toon, allen klink ik minder vijandig omdat ik daar geen reden toe heb. Een seconden te lang houdt hij mijn hand vast, maar laat dan uiteindelijk los. _Wat een sukkel!_ Hij doet zo achterlijk dat ik me snel moet omdraaien om te voorkomen dat hij ziet dat ik hem aan het uitlachen ben.

Maar ook al heeft híj het niet gezien, Jamie wel! En hij kijkt me daarom met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan. Ik schud mijn hoofd en rol met mijn ogen als ik naar hem toe loop. "Lopen de hormonen op?" Vraagt hij met een raar stemmetje als ik eenmaal naast hem sta. "Ik meen het Mees, ik begin me een beetje zorgen te maken. Moet ik me zorgen maken?" Vraagt hij ongerust en ik geef hem een speelse zet. "Hij is wel knap!" Gaat hij serieus verder als hij zich weer hersteld heeft. "Kappen nou Jamie. Serieus!" En hoe erg ik mijn best ook doe, ik kan het niet helpen dat ik om hem moet lachen. "Ik weet niet wat zijn probleem is, maar het zit hem niet lekker." Verklaar ik uiteindelijk en hij knikt. En dan moet hij zelf grinniken, waarschijnlijk omdat ook hij weet hoe belachelijk dat idee is. Vanuit mijn ooghoeken zie ik hoe _biergieter _Lotte weer terug is en gelijk naar Frat boy loopt. Ik ben ontzettend opgelucht als Annemiek na een paar minuten nog steeds geen aanstalten heeft gemaakt om haar persoonlijk aan me voor te stellen. Maar ondanks dat ik _haar_ verder negeer, staat Marley al zeker twintig minuten met _haar_ te kletsen.

Na tig flirterige blikken, twee zeer handtastelijke vrouwen en vier voorstellen om vanavond ergens anders de nacht door te brengen heb ik mijn grens bereikt. Om te voorkomen dat ik, in het bijzijn van mijn moeder tegen de eerst volgende del uitschiet zeg ik te willen gaan. Pepijn en Norah geven aan dat ze ook naar huis willen dus lopen Pepijn en ik samen naar de garderobe om onze jassen te halen aangezien Jamie, Marley, Menno en Samantha nog even blijven. "Ik heb genoten vanavond Mees. Dat heb ik gemist dit soort uitjes samen." Zegt Norah zacht als we een taxi delen en ik met haar op de achterbank zit. "Ik ook Mam." Met een glimlach knikt ze naar me en legt haar hand een moment op mijn wang. Omdat ik het meest in de buurt woon, ben ik de eerste die uitstapt.

Eenmaal boven stap ik snel nog even onder de douche om de laatste resten bier, met dank aan _biergieter Lotte_ van me af te spoelen. In bed pak ik een boek om nog wat te lezen. Ik wijt het aan het aantal biertjes dat ik heb gedronken dat ik me onrustig voel, want ook al ben ik een heel klein beetje aangeschoten, ik ben niet dronken genoeg om gelijk als een blok in slaap te vallen. Lennox ligt opgerold tegen me aan terwijl mijn vingers haar lui kriebelen en langzaam mindert haar geknor tot ze als een blok lijkt te slapen. Kennelijk ben ik de enige die niet kan slapen! Ook betrap ik mezelf erop dat ik al twintig minuten op de zelfde pagina aan het lezen ben en hem keer op keer op nieuw lees omdat ik maar niet lijkt te onthouden wat mijn ogen registreren.

Mijn gedachten lijken als vanzelf steeds af te dwalen naar twee grote bruine ogen. En geen gewone bruine ogen, maar intense, intelligente bruine ogen. Het enige wat ik me aan haar kan herinneren, alsof de rest van haar een grote blur was. Wat me vooral intrigeert is dat die bruine ogen me iedere keer recht aankeken. En dat lijkt vrij logisch als iemand je aankijkt, maar vaak zijn ogen al snel afgeleid door mijn tatoeages en piercing. Haar leek dit totaal niet op te vallen, alsof het er allemaal niet was. En eigenlijk nu pas besef ik me dit. Ik doe nog een poging om mijn pagina te lezen en dit keer lukt het wel. Dus danig goed dat ik in slaap val met het licht aan en een boek op mijn borst...

* * *

**_Donderdag 6 november_**

**Lotte**

Ik zweer het, als er een Kluns Award bestaat dan win ik hem, iedere keer weer! Iedere keer weer zou ik braaf glimlachen naar de fotograven die op de rode loper kiekjes willen trekken van de designers jurk die ik draag. Omdat ik de grote ster ben van die avond, en zo werkt dat dan nu eenmaal. Hoe krijgt iemand het voor elkaar om tegen iemand aan te botsen waardoor die persoon, let wel -met een klets nat shirt- terug moet om een nieuw rondje drinken te bestellen? _Moi!_ En hoe krijgt iemand het voor elkaar om tijdens een optreden tot drie keer toe een fout te maken omdat je te veel bent afgeleid door iemand uit het publiek? _Moi!_ En hoe krijgt iemand het voor elkaar om voor een tweede keer tegen die zelfde persoon aan te botsen? _Moi!_ Maar geeft dat -de aller knapste en mooiste man die ik ooit heb gezien- toestemming om zo onaardig en ronduit onbeschoft tegen me te doen? Snapt hij niet dat ik niet expres tegen hem opbotste? Zowel de eerste, als de tweede keer? En hij reageerde de eerste keer al niet erg cool, maar die tweede keer zou ik nu willen dat hij niets gezegd had. En misschien was het niet zo zeer wat hij zei, maar de manier waarop! En door wat hij mij daardoor liet zeggen, want eerlijk gezegd verbaasde ik mezelf een beetje met mijn reactie op zijn woorden. _En misschien stel je jezelf gewoon heel erg aan en bedoelde hij het helemaal niet zo Lotte… _Als dat zo is, dan moet ik me helemaal schamen voor mijn eigen reactie! _Waarom wind ik me er ook al weer zo over op?_ Geen idee. Maar toch lukt het me niet om het los te laten. _Hot-head_ zelf lijkt het allang vergeten te zijn, want als ik ongemerkt zijn kant op kijk zie ik dat hij in gesprek lijkt te zijn met... Jamie was zijn naam geloof ik. En Jamie moet lachen om iets wat hij zegt! Gek genoeg voedt dat mijn irritatie alleen maar, want kennelijk heeft hij het wel in zich om aardig en sociaal te doen, mensen zelfs aan het lachen te maken. Maar waarom dan zo bot tegen mij? _Laat het gaan!_ Het kost me enige moeite, maar ik probeer verder niet meer op hem te letten en zorg er voor dat ik met mijn rug naar hem toe sta zodat ik hem hoe dan ook, niet kan zien. Wat maar beter is, want Thomas leek het niet erg te waarderen dat ik een rondje gaf aan een stel wild vreemden mensen. En ergens begrijp ik het wel, want het is een bizar knap stel vreemde. En als hij zou zien dat ik steeds naar _Hot-head _zou kijken, de meest knappe van het stel… _uuuh van de hele kroeg_, weet ik nu al dat hij zal denken dat ik me door hem aangetrokken zou voelen. En dát zou de meest belachelijke beschuldiging zijn die er maar bestaat, want _Hot-head _is absoluut knap, om van te kwijlen zo knap zelfs maar tot iemand zo onvriendelijk zou niemand zich aangetrokken voelen! Al is dat ook niet waar, want de keren dat ik per ongeluk toch zijn kant op keek zag ik wel een vrouw bij hem staan.

"Je ging lekker vanavond schatje. Misschien kunnen we zo gaan en thuis nog wat verder spelen." Ik word uit mijn gedachten gehaald als hij achter me gaat staan, zijn armen om mijn middel slaat en na zijn woorden mijn nek begint te zoenen. Ik draai me om zodat ik hem kan aan kijken, en eigenlijk had ik verwacht dat hij last had van een aanval territoriaal pissing. Want zo gedraagt hij zich namelijk vrijwel nooit, zeker niet in het openbaar en wanneer er bekenden bij zijn. Maar tot mijn verbazing zie ik _Hot-head_ niet meer! Gelijk ben ik opgelucht want ik had het toch een soort van gênant gevonden als hij dit had gezien, want Thomas is niet erg subtiel in zijn bedoelingen. Maar ook betrap ik mezelf erop dat ik een beetje teleurgesteld ben. Maar wat had ik dan verwacht? Dat hij netjes gedag zou zeggen en _'tot een volgende botsing, lopend gevaarte'_? En na dat wat ik tegen hem zei? _Uuuh, nee inderdaad, dat dacht ik al! _"Laten we gaan ja!" Antwoord ik Thomas daarom met een glimlach terug. We zeggen iedereen gedag, inclusief Samantha, Marley en daarom ook Jamie en Menno. _Hot-head_ is de broer van Marley en Menno, iets wat me verbaasde aangezien zij in tegelstelling tot hem wel sociale vaardigheden lijken te hebben en ontzettend aardig zijn zelfs. Vooral Marley! Dat is misschien onaardig gedacht van me. Maar toch is het zo! Ik mocht Marley gelijk, net als Pepijn en Norah. Anne is altijd heel erg te spreken over haar bazin en het is bijna moeilijk voor te stellen dat _hij_ een zoon van haar is. _Oké Lotte, wederom heel onaardig gedacht_. Iedereen kan toch wel eens een rot dag hebben? Misschien had hij wel zo'n dag. Ik besluit dat dit de oorzaak is. Hij had gewoon zijn dag niet vandaag en daarom leek het maar zo dat hij vanaf het eerste moment dat we tegen elkaar aan liepen een hekel aan me had! _Drama queen!_

Thomas haalt onze jassen en pakt mijn sax en dan vertrekken we. Hij is met de taxi naar hier gekomen omdat ik met mijn auto ben en zo dus samen naar huis kunnen. En naar huis, betekend naar Thomas als hij het over 'naar huis' gaan heeft. Ondanks dat ik niet met hem samenwoon, en zelfs niet dagelijks bij hem ben refereert hij er wel op die manier naar. Prima! Ik begrijp wat hij wil en bedoeld, daar gaat het om. We rijden in stilte, althans Thomas omdat hij er op stond om te rijden want zoals ik rij vind hij niet prettig. _Daar wordt hij misselijk van! _En ik heb drie drankjes op, dus véél te veel om überhaupt nog fatsoenlijk te kunnen rijden... Ook al zijn die drankjes verspreidt over een paar uur. Inmiddels weet ik beter dan er tegen in te gaan, want die discussie win ik toch niet. En eigenlijk maakt het me ook niet uit. Ik moest vanmorgen ontzettend vroeg op en heb nog geen moment vandaag even kunnen relaxen. Nu is min of meer voor het eerst dat ik zit zonder iets te hoeven doen of over werk na hoef te denken. Daarom ben ik ook blij als ik eenmaal onder de douche sta om me een beetje op te frissen voor het slapen gaan terwijl Thomas nog iets op zijn computer doet voor zijn werk.

Thomas ontwerpt software voor bedrijven. Ontzettend knap dat hij op zijn zevenentwintigste al een goed lopend bedrijf heeft met zijn beste vriend Jeroen, maar het nadeel is wel dat hij ontzettend veel moet werken. Op elk moment van de dag... en nacht! Hij krijgt het in zijn bol en moet er dan gelijk iets aan doen. Nu werk ik ook veel voor mezelf, maar ik heb gelukkig werk wat ik kan loslaten op een bepaald moment. Soms heb ik het daarom echt met hem te doen. Maar hij verzekert me keer op keer dat hij het niet erg vind, en dat wanneer hij iets wil bereiken hij hier heel hard voor moet werken. En dat doet hij! Net wanneer ik in bed wil stappen komt hij de slaapkamer in lopen en zie ik dat hij ook al in de badkamer is geweest. "Ik had verwacht dat je al zou slapen!" Zegt hij als hij naast me in bed stapt. Wanneer hij ligt draai ik me naar hem toe tot ik half over hem heen lig en word omringd door de vertrouwde geur van zijn douchegel. "Ik dacht dat je nog wat met me wilde spelen." Probeer ik zo zwoel mogelijk en geef hem daarna een zoen. In eerste instantie beantwoord hij de zoen, maar dan duwt hij me voorzichtig met zijn handen op mijn armen van hem af. "Kan dat ook morgen, nu ik eenmaal lig besef ik pas hoe moe ik ben?" "Mij eerst verleiden met je sexy praatjes en me nu afwijzen?" Ik schud met een gemaakt streng gezicht mijn hoofd en doe nog een poging om hem te zoenen. Maar nu houdt hij me tegen. "Ik meen het Lotte. Ik ben echt heel moe." "Ik meen het ook Thomas. En ik ben ook moe, maar het hoeft niet lang te duren!" En met dat kijk ik hem met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw en een scheve glimlach aan. En kennelijk raak ik een gevoelige snaar met mijn opmerking want met een geïrriteerde zucht draait hij zich om waardoor hij met zijn rug naar me toe ligt. "Thomas... Ik bedoelde het niet zo! Kom op nou, het is al meer dan een week geleden. Ik mis je."

"Hmmm- hmmm." Antwoord hij terug, maar blijft liggen waar hij ligt en het enige wat hij doet is het licht uit doen. "Je weet mijn ego wel weer te strelen Lotte." In het donker rol ik met mijn ogen en ga terug op mijn rug liggen, en vouw als een mokkend kind mijn armen samen boven de dekens. "Thomas... Als je blieft?" Fluister ik na een paar minuten, in een laatste poging en draai me ook op mijn zij waardoor ik tegen zijn rug aan lig. Hij wiebelt een klein beetje om me van hem af te schudden, maar heel erg zijn best doet hij niet. Daarom laat ik mijn hand van zijn buik langzaam verder naar beneden glijden tot mijn vingers bij het elastiek van zijn pyjama broek zijn. Maar dan laat hij me schrikken door zich opeens om te draaien en ruw mijn pols te pakken. "GODVERDOMME! Wat begrijp je niet aan NEE?" Roept hij opeens wat er voor zorgt dat ik hem geschrokken aan kijk en mijn pols uit zijn pijnlijke grip los trek. En het enige wat ik daarnaast kan doen is hem met grote geschrokken ogen aan kijken. Nog nooit heeft hij zo tegen me gedaan. _Echt nog nooit! _"Shit! Sorry Lotte. Ik wilde je niet laten schrikken. Ik ben echt ontzettend moe, ik heb een ton aan werk gedaan en het is nog steeds niet af. Als je blieft, laten we gaan slapen." Het enige wat ik kan is de brok in mijn keel weg slikken en knikken. Hij brengt mijn hand naar zijn mond en kust mijn pols, waarschijnlijk omdat hij zelf ook realiseert dat hij me te ruw heeft vast gepakt. Maar dan draait hij zich weer om en gaat terug liggen!

Sinds een paar maanden is er iets veranderd tussen ons. Is het niet meer zoals het ooit was. En de laatste weken doet hij steeds vaker echt rot tegen me, maar hij heeft nog nooit zo tegen me gedaan als nu net. Diep van binnen weet ik dat er al een paar weken serieus iets mis is, alleen weet ik niet wat. Nu zagen we elkaar al niet dagelijks, maar de momenten dat ik hem wel zie worden steeds minder. En wanneer ik er naar vraag en er met hem over probeer te praten, reageert hij geïrriteerd omdat hij dan vind dat ik de schuld op hem probeer af te schuiven, terwijl ik zelf op dat moment volgens hem het probleem ben! En ik begrijp echt wel dat hij gestrest is door zijn vele werk, maar dat betekend niet dat hij dit op mij moet afreageren. Dus ik stap uit bed en loop naar de stoel waar mijn kleding hangt en begin me in het donker aan te kleden. Ik moet ontzettend veel moeite doen om mijn tranen in bedwang te houden want hij heeft me nog nooit zien huilen. En om onverklaarbare reden wil ik dit graag zo houden. Maar hoe zacht ik ook doe, hij hoort me rommelen en draait zich om nadat hij het lampje op zijn nachtkastje heeft aangedaan. "Wat doe je nou?" Vraagt hij geïrriteerd. "Ik denk dat het beter is als ik gewoon naar _huis_ ga." Om hem heel kinderachtig te stangen leg ik de nadruk op _huis_. "Doe niet zo stom Lotte. Kom terug in bed en stel je niet zo aan als je blieft." Ik schud alleen mijn hoofd waarna ik mijn shirt over mijn hoofd trek. Ik pak zonder iets te zeggen mijn tas en maak aanstalten om de slaapkamer uit te stappen. Maar nog voor ik dat doe, draai ik me om en kijk hem aan. En ik word beloond met een opgetrokken wenkbrauwen en bijna een geamuseerde blik. _Hij denkt dat ik bluf!_ "Slaap lekker Thomas!" En met dat draai ik me om en loop ik naar beneden, de voordeur uit en naar mijn auto. Ik wacht een paar minuten als ik eenmaal ben ingestapt om te zien of hij achter me aan komt, iets wat ik eigenlijk verwacht. Maar ik zie dat zijn slaapkamer weer donker is en dat de voordeur dicht blijft. Met de tranen in mijn ogen van frustratie, start ik de motor en rij naar huis. Mijn huis. _Mijn thuis!_

* * *

**_Vrijdag 7 november_**

Als ik de volgende morgen wakker wordt in mijn eigen bed pak ik gelijk mijn telefoon om te kijken of ik al bericht heb van Thomas. Niets! Geen gemiste oproep, geen whatsapp, _niets_! Met een zucht ga ik terug liggen en staar een moment naar mijn plafond. De gebeurtenis van gisteravond speelt voor de zoveelste keer in mijn gedachten af en het geeft me een heel onbehagelijk gevoel. Want ook al baal ik van zijn... _momenten_, ik geef wel om hem. Ondanks dat er eigenlijk niet heel veel bijzonders gebeurt is, voelt het alsof we slaande ruzie hebben gehad. En het zit me ontzettend dwars. Ergens voel ik me ook schuldig dat ik zo maar weg ben gegaan, maar aan de andere kant sta ik wel achter mijn keuze. Maar het feit dat hij nog niets van zich heeft laten horen maakt me toch nerveus. Dat is niks voor hem… Ik twijfel daarom even of ik hem zal bellen, maar ik besluit hem een beetje de ruimte te geven. Misschien is het wel goed als we elkaar even met rust laten, zodat hij hopelijk bijdraait. Daarnaast weet ik dat hij door zijn werk genoeg aan zijn hoofd heeft, en dit zal ongetwijfeld de reden zijn van dit alles. Met die gedachten voel ik mezelf een beetje ontspannen en begint mijn onzekerheid weg te ebben. Omdat ik om negen uur een afspraak heb haast ik me uit bed. Als ik klaar ben en de keuken in loop zie ik een briefje op de koelkast hangen van Jim…

_Goedemorgen Lot,  
__Voor het geval dat, ik ben vanavond niet thuis.  
__Mocht er iets zijn, ik ben wel bereikbaar!  
__Pap_

Het is duidelijk dat ook Jim het vreemd vind dat ik vannacht thuis ben gekomen. Want ook al woon ik officieel nog thuis, hij wist dat ik naar Thomas zou gaan. Maar het laatste waar ik op zit te wachten is het bespreken van mijn liefdesperikelen met mijn vader, dus ik stuur hem alleen een whatsapp berichtje om te laten weten dat er niets aan de hand is dus hij zich geen zorgen hoeft te maken. Mijn afspraak die morgen verloopt goed en gelukkig zonder al te veel problemen of vertraging. Dat is mooi, want ik heb nu nog een paar minuten over om snel ergens lunch te halen voor ik naar de volgende afspraak moet. En terwijl ik wacht op mijn bestelling pak ik mijn telefoon om te zien of ik inmiddels bericht van Thomas heb gehad. Maar het enige berichtje wat ik heb ontvangen is van Anne.

Annemiek is een van de beste vriendinnen van mijn moeder, en soms voelt het een beetje alsof ik twee moeders heb dankzij Anne. Of gewoon één echte, aangezien mijn eigen moeder niet altijd die rol helemaal volgens het boekje opvolgt. Vaak leek het erop dat ik de ouder was en mijn moeder de losgeslagen tiener. Tot ze Ray leerde kennen, en voor het eerst sinds jaren begon het erop te lijken dat Ray misschien wel een blijvertje was en over de gave beschikte om mijn moeder enigszins te temmen. Natuurlijk was ik hartstikke gelukkig voor mijn moeder, maar ik begon steeds meer het gevoel te krijgen dat ik hen in de weg zat. Meerdere keren heb ik ze betrapt op zoensessies op de bank alsof het een stel verliefde middelbare school kinderen waren. En in de slaapkamer waren hun activiteiten ook niet echt een geheim omdat ik in de kamer ernaast sliep. En ook al zei ze het niet, ik wist dat ze dit vervelend vond voor mij… Maar ook voor zich zelf! Ze moesten zich door mij inhouden terwijl ze hartstikke verliefd waren en niet van elkaar af konden blijven. En daarom heb ik toen besloten om te verhuizen. En tot op de dag van vandaag ben ik nog steeds blij met deze beslissing. Alleen al omdat ik mijn vader er echt gelukkig mee heb gemaakt. En een vrouwelijke touch in zijn huishouden was daarnaast ook niet bepaald een overbodige luxe, want zijn huis leek wel op een vrijgezellen fort van een student!

De rest van mijn dag verloopt zoals ik had gehoopt. Alleen heb ik om half zeven nog steeds niets van Thomas gehoord. Weer twijfel ik even of ik moet bellen maar iets in me zegt dat het juist verstandig is om hem met rust te laten. Ik vertrouw erop dat wanneer de bui overgewaaid is, hij me wel zal bellen of iets zal sturen. Ik ben zo diep in gedachten gezonken dat ik haar in eerste instantie niet hoor. "Halooohoooo Lotteeeee!" Geschrokken kijk ik op door de twee vingers die ongeduldig voor mijn neus knippen. "Jeetje, sorry! Ik was even ver weg geloof ik." Ze kijkt me met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan waardoor ik grinnikend opsta om haar fatsoenlijk te begroeten. "Nou ik ben blij dat je weer terug bent. Zullen we?" Vraagt ze als we elkaar kort omhelst hebben en lopen richting de kleedkamers terwijl Jessica gelijk helemaal los gaat over haar date van gisteravond.

En daarom hou ik zo van Jessica! Want als ze eenmaal begint krijg je er geen speld meer tussen. En omdat ik wat dat betreft op Jim lijk en niet zo'n prater ben, ben ik blij dat met een _'echt?' 'oké' 'huhu'_ ik de perfecte gesprekspartner voor haar ben. En ook al lijken we totaal niet op elkaar, ze betekend heel veel voor me. Misschien juist wel omdat we zo verschillend zijn. Ze is bijvoorbeeld heel druk in haar doen en laten en heeft een zeer uitgesproken mening. Neemt het leven niet echt heel serieus en leeft voor kleding, schoenen en mannen! En alleen daarom al verschillen we als dag en nacht. Want ik ben juist vrij rustig en wordt vaak verweten dat ik te veel na denk en het leven te serieus neem. Ook geef ik niets om kleding en schoenen en ik heb ook niet zo veel ervaring als het om mannen gaat. Althans niet op de manier zoals Jessica, die graag 'past' zoals ze het zelf noemt en vrijwel iedere maand een nieuwe verovering heeft waar ze mee speelt tot het haar gaat vervelen en ze toe is aan iets nieuws. En dat is al vrij snel bij Jessica! Ze maakt wel eens grapjes over haar manier van leven en zegt dan dat het haar roeping is om mijn gebrek aan seksuele uitspattingen te compenseren. Dat ze de uitverkorene is… _And I love her to pieces!_

Vanavond hebben we afgesproken om te gaan fitnessen en als we ons omkleden en ik het ruim zittende shirt over mijn hoofd trek en iets fatsoeneer, kijkt ze me weer met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan. "Je weet dat je het daar heel warm in gaat krijgen hé?" "Dat zie ik dan wel weer. Maar het is guy's night en ik heb geen zin in die starende ogen als we op de loopband aan het rennen zijn." Antwoord ik terwijl ik mijn veters strik zodat ik haar blik kan ontwijken. Want ook al is het wel echt zo, het is niet de enige reden. Daar waar Thomas me gister bij mijn pols vast heeft gepakt, staan nu drie blauwe strepen van zijn vingers omdat hij het zo ruw deed. Nu heb ik heel snel blauwe plekken, maar ik weet zeker dat ze er naar gaat vragen als ze het ziet. En dat gesprek wil ik heel graag voorkomen! Want ik weet nu al dat ze enorm zal overdrijven en me zal informeren over mijn opties zoals het _blijf van mijn lijf huis_ en dat ze me zal helpen ontsnappen aan mijn man en zijn losse handjes. Jessica is zo gek als een deur en heeft een heel wilde fantasie en het ligt in haar aard om van een mug een olifant te maken. Ook kan ze Thomas niet uitstaan, iets wat ze nooit gedaan heeft overigens en ik weet zeker dat ze ergens zal genieten om te kunnen zeggen; 'zie je wel? Hij deugt niet!'. En ook al ben ik oprecht geschrokken door zijn reactie, Thomas heeft me nog nooit pijn gedaan. Niet fysiek althans! En ik weet ook dat hij er misschien wel meer van is geschrokken dan ik zelf. Het was absoluut zijn bedoeling niet om me pijn te doen. Daarnaast was hij heel duidelijk en ik negeerde dit. Dus eigenlijk was het ook gewoon mijn eigen schuld. Maar dat is iets waar ik Jessica nooit, maar dan ook nooit van zou kunnen overtuigen. "Ik hoop dat ze kijken! Wat vind je van mijn top?" Vraagt ze wanneer ze de onderkant iets naar beneden trekt, alsof het iets uitmaakt. Want ze draagt gewoon een sport BH. Ook al is het officieel een sport top. Maar ik denk dat vele met mij het eens zullen zijn dat het die categorie niet haalt. "Je slutty outfit bedoel je?" Vraag ik met een scheve glimlach en ze gooit haar hoofd naar achter en lacht. "Cool, dat was het statement waar ik voor ging, en dat is geluk kennelijk. Staat de kleur goed, want ik heb ook nog een groene in mijn tas?" Vraagt ze serieus. "Nee het staat goed juist. Mooi bij je oranje tint." Antwoord ik daarom serieus. "Ow, shut up, you walking olive!" En dit keer moeten we alle twee lachen.

Jessica gaat op de trilplaat staan zodat ik naast haar kan steppen. En zoals ik al verwacht had, is het ontzettend druk en door voornamelijk mannen, dus ze haalt daarom alles uit de kast! En ik lig in een deuk omdat ze de meest rare houdingen aanneemt op het trilapparaat. Houdingen die naar mijn idee niet perse iets doen voor haar figuur maar absoluut wel de aandacht trekt van de mannen.

"Oeh, ik denk als ik zo blijf staan dat ik zou kunnen klaarkomen." Fluistert ze na een paar minuten als ze met haar benen in een vreemde hoek gekruist staat. "Ow mijn GOD, KIM!" Fluister ik heel hard waardoor het bijna geen fluisteren meer is en ik sla mijn handen voor mijn gezicht. Een handeling waar ik niet echt over na dacht aangezien ik aan het steppen ben, en ik verlies daarom bijna mijn evenwicht. En daardoor schiet ze in de lach. _Ja, op Jessica kun je echt rekenen in tijden van nood! _"Als het zo makkelijk zou gaan, zou ik iedere dag komen om er even op te gaan zitten." Zeg ik vervolgens droog maar wel met een volume zodat alleen zij het kan horen en weer schiet ze in de lach. "Je kan toch op Thomas gaan zitten?" Grinnikt ze en ik kijk haar met grote ogen aan, omdat ik zeker weet dat ik niet de enige was die dat kon verstaan. "Als het dat effect zou hebben zou ik dat ook iedere dag even doen ja!" Antwoord ik na een paar seconden lachend. En opeens stopt ze met lachen en kijkt me weer serieus aan. "Ik wil niet eens weten of je serieus bent, want als dat zo is zou dat echt triest zijn Lot!" "Dat jou beloofde land nu al genoeg heeft aan één blik van elke willekeurige mosselman, hoeft niet te zeggen dat dit voor iedereen geldt." Lachend stapt ze van de trilplaat af en steekt haar hand naar me uit. "Kom orgasm frustie, dan gaan we nog effe rennen en dan vind ik het wel weer welletjes voor vandaag." "Ik ben benieuwd hoe een heftige schaafplek op je kin zou staan!" Vraag ik mezelf hardop af als ze mijn hand pakt om me van de step af te trekken en met me naar de loopband mee. "Ik zou het kunnen hebben, and you know it." Antwoord ze arrogant en we grijnzen naar elkaar.

Als we eenmaal aan het hardlopen zijn praat ze verder over haar date. En ik complimenteer haar met de vooruitgang die ze boekt wat de types betreft, want zijn naam doet me een beetje denken aan een foute gast die op zijn Vespa door Amsterdam rijdt en pillen dealt! Als we klaar zijn douchen we snel en besluiten dan nog wat in het restaurant te gaan eten. Nog steeds heb ik niets van Thomas gehoord en ik denk dat het haar opvalt dat ik een paar keer op mijn telefoon kijk. "Verwacht je een telefoontje of bericht van iemand?" Vraagt ze nonchalant, maar ik hoor de nieuwsgierigheid in haar stem. "Ja van Thomas. Ik heb de hele dag nog niets van hem gehoord nadat we gister... Uuuh, ik denk ruzie hebben gehad." Antwoord ik eerlijk. En haar wenkbrauwen schieten in verbazing omhoog. "Jij en Thomas ruzie? Waarover?" En ik haal mijn schouders op. "Hij heeft het ontzettend druk met zijn werk en is daardoor nogal gestrest. En dat reageert hij af op mij. Alleen gister avond was ik het zat, dus ben ik naar huis gegaan." "Je bent boos naar huis gegaan, en hij heeft nog niets van zich laten horen vandaag?" En ik knik. Ze zegt niets maar kijkt de andere kant op en krabbelt in haar nek, duidelijk in een gebaar dat ze absoluut haar mening heeft over dat wat ik vertel maar ze deze niet met me zal delen. En daar ben ik blij om, want ik weet zeker dat het niet is om Thomas goed te praten of me gerust te stellen met lieve woorden. "Oké, je weet wat ik van hem vind. Maar ik weet dat je om hem geeft, hoe onbegrijpelijk ik dat ook vind. Maar daarom hoop ik dat wat er ook speelt tussen jullie goed komt. Al weet ik zeker dat hij het verdiende dat je weg bent gegaan, dus ik adviseer je om zelf geen contact met hem op te nemen. Laat hem maar zweten en een beetje zijn best voor je doen. En mocht het niet werken en je er niet uit komt met hem... Er zit de hele tijd al een onwijs lekkerding naar je te kijken."

Ik ben haar ontzettend dankbaar, en ze verbaasd me een beetje met haar aanmoedigende woorden. Gelijk merk ik dat het fijn is dat ik het heb kunnen vertellen aan haar, dat ik mijn hart kan luchten en ze me enigszins gerust stelt. Maar haar laatste zin zegt me niets, en ik heb geen idee waar ze het over heeft. Dus daar moet ik een beetje om lachen. "Wat ik meen het! Ik wilde het niet zeggen omdat ik denk dat je jezelf dan heel ongemakkelijk zou voelen. Maar hij kon zijn ogen niet van je afhouden, de hele tijd dat we aan het sporten waren." "Wie dan? Iemand die ik ken? Was het een viezerik?" Vraag ik met een moeilijk gezicht en nu moet zij lachen. "Geen idee wie het is, en nee het is alles behalve een viezerik. Hij had absoluut bijgedragen aan mijn orgasme op die plaat, alleen al met zijn looks." "Je bent niet goed bij je hoofd." En ik lach schuddend mijn hoofd. Maar ze houdt haar handen omhoog alsof ze wil bewijzen dat ze geen gekruiste vingers onder tafel verstopt. "Ik zweer het Lot! En het was geen perverseling, hij leek... ik weet niet. Bijna geïntrigeerd door je. En hij was niet alleen, maar ik denk met een mede student van de modellen academie." En daarop rol ik met mijn ogen. "En waarom heb je het ook al weer niet gewoon daarnet tegen me gezegd?" Vraag ik. "Ow, kom op! Alsof je dan nog relaxed had gesport? Zeg nou zelf. En ik moet aan mijn shape denken weet je. In ieder geval om dit bord friet te kunnen compenseren." En alsof ze haar punt extra duidelijk wil maken steekt ze een frietje in haar mond en kauwt om haar grijns heen. "En bedankt! Alsof ik dan weggegaan zou zijn." Maar Jessica kent me en ze weet dat ik me er inderdaad ongemakkelijk bij zou voelen. "Nee klopt, maar hij keek non stop. Dat had je absoluut aan het rennen gezet." Weer schud ik mijn hoofd, maar ik besluit het er bij te laten. Ergens weet ik zeker dat ze me gewoon zit te klieren. Misschien in een poging om me af te leiden van het hele gedoe met Thomas.

"Ow! Niet gelijk om kijken, en bewijs maar dat je niet gaat rennen. Het ziet er naar uit dat ze naar de bar gaan." Helemaal verstijfd kijk ik haar met grote ogen aan. En ik moet met alles wat ik in me heb voorkomen dat ik me als een ruk om te draaien om te zien over wie ze het heeft, als er al überhaupt iemand te zien is. "Hij heeft ons volgens mij nog niet gezien. En ze gaan inderdaad aan de bar zitten." Ze doet net alsof ze haar hoofd iets draait om met de bovenkant van haar gebogen vinger in haar oog te wrijven alsof er iets in zit. En dan hou ik het niet meer en schiet ik in de lach. Ze gedraagt zich als een slechte undercover agent die een vermoedelijke dader ziet. Maar daar denkt zij heel anders over want gelijk voel ik een scherpe pijn tegen mijn scheen omdat ze me een rot schop onder tafel geeft. Dus met een gênante kreun van de pijn, grijp ik mijn been en kijk haar met grote ogen aan. En nu schiet ze zelf in de lach, waarschijnlijk om hoe ik naar haar kijk op dit moment. "Ow mijn God wat doe je, een Meg Ryan?" Vraagt ze lachend. "Waarom schopte je?" Vraag ik als ik nog steeds over mijn scheen wrijf. "Omdat hij ons door je gênante kreun nu wel heeft gespot!" Ik rol met mijn ogen en draai me om zodat ik kan zien waarom ze zo achterlijk doet.

Maar daar heb ik direct spijt van! Want ik had verwacht dat er helemaal niets te zien zou zijn. Maar er is zeker iets te zien! Ik kijk namelijk recht in de ogen van _Hot-head_! En dat shockeert me al genoeg, maar wat me nog meer shockeert, zijn de sporen van een sexy scheve glimlach…


	2. 2 Bibbadie, Babbedie, Boe!

**_Vrijdag 7 november_**

**Mees**

Ik ben vrij vroeg wakker en al doe ik heel erg mijn best, het lukt me niet om weer terug in slaap te vallen. Dus met een diepe zucht geef ik het op. Maar ik geef me niet helemaal gewonnen want ik blijf wel in bed liggen. Ik probeer me te herinneren wat ik heb gedroomd vannacht, en niet dat ik dit perse wil weten, want vaak zijn het dromen die ik liever niet zou herinneren omdat het nachtmerries zijn. Ik probeer het te herinneren omdat ik niet meer weet wat ik gedroomd heb en ik ben er ook niet van wakker geworden vannacht. En dat is nieuw!

Maar hoe goed ik mijn best ook doe, ik heb geen idee wat mijn meesterbrein vannacht heeft bedacht om me dit keer de stuipen op het lijf te jagen en me zwetend wakker te laten worden... Of ik begin gewoon dusdanig aan mijn nachtmerries te wennen dat mijn onderbewustzijn niet meer de moeite neemt om er echt wakker van te worden. Zou dit misschien een nieuwe fase zijn? Al ga ik daar niet te enthousiast van uit, aangezien het waarschijnlijk iets eenmalig's is. Maar het feit dat ik voor het eerst wakker word, gewoon normaal wakker door het licht dat in mijn slaapkamer komt, en mijn boek nog steeds half op mijn borst ligt bewijst dat ik niet heb liggen woelen en draaien. Ook ligt Lennox nog daar waar ik haar gister in slaap heb zien vallen. En meestal ligt ze in de ochtend, of in de nacht als ik eerder wakker wordt op het kussen naast dat van mij. Waar ze veilig en buiten bereik van rondzwaaiende ledenmaten ligt. Alsof ze weet dat ik aan haar denk opent ze haar grote ogen en mauwt een keer bij wijze van goedemorgen. "Goedemorgen Len!" Antwoord ik daarom als een debiel terug en kriebel achter haar oren, waardoor ze gelijk op haar rug gaat liggen om me aan te moedigen nog even door te gaan en om het wat grondiger aan te pakken. Al snel verandert haar relaxte houding in een speelse en begint ze fanatiek met mijn hand te stoeien. Wanneer ze uitgespeeld is na een paar minuten volg ik haar met mijn ogen terwijl ze bij het voeteneind van het bed springt en dan valt me nog iets op. _Hoe kon ik dat missen?_ Ik heb namelijk een ongelooflijke tent! En aangezien ik meestal wakker schrik of gewoon weg, bijna uit bed lazer is dit iets wat me in geen jaren meer is overkomen. Natuurlijk werkt alles nog wel, maar niet als ik wakker word omdat pure angst nou eenmaal niet stimulerend werkt. En terwijl ik mezelf een beetje comfortabeler leg, schiet er opeens een beeld door mijn hoofd waardoor mijn handelingen abrupt stil komen te liggen. Heel langzaam schieten er steeds meer beelden door mijn gedachten en begin ik te realiseren dat het waarschijnlijk beelden van mijn droom zijn geweest. Ik heb mezelf nog steeds in mijn hand dus voel hoe mijn lichaam spastisch reageert op de donkere, maar warme bruine ogen die me intens aankijken.

_What. The. Fuck!_

Ik begin me serieus zorgen te maken dat ik eindelijk mijn grens bereikt heb en een gedwongen opname, waarbij een dwangbuis onvermijdelijk is, niet meer uitgesloten kan worden. Heb ik serieus over _haar_ gedroomd, en wordt ik daarom met morning wood wakker? Geïrriteerd en vloekend tegen mezelf sla ik het dekbed van me af en loop naar de badkamer waar ik de kraan van de douche opendraai. Want ook al heb ik er door de gedachten die door mijn hoofd gaan niet echt behoefte aan, wanneer ik fatsoenlijk mijn dag door wil komen moet ik het 'enorme probleem' eerst oplossen. Dus dat is wat ik doe. En ook al lucht het -vooral lichamelijk op- ik voel me er ontzettend ongemakkelijk bij.

En dat ongemakkelijke gevoel wordt alleen maar erger als ik eenmaal aan het werk ga en Menno en Jamie het over gisteravond hebben en _zij_ ter sprake komt. Jamie verteld me zelfs hoe Marley haar opgespoord heeft via Facebook, waarna Menno vrolijk zegt dat Samantha het zelfde heeft gedaan. Rationeel gezien weet ik ook wel dat ze geen idee hebben wat ik vanmorgen gedaan heb, maar toch voelt het alsof het ieder moment gaat uitkomen. Gelukkig hebben ze na de lunch andere gespreksonderwerpen en is het daarnaast te druk om vrijuit te ouwehoeren omdat we klanten onder ons in de stoel hebben liggen. Dus of we werken geconcentreerd in stilte, of we luisteren zogenaamd aandachtig naar dat wat onze klanten vertellen. En aangezien ik vooral in stilte werk heb ik tijd om voor mezelf een aantal dingen op een rijtje te zetten.

En aan het eind van de middag begrijp ik niet waarom ik me zo druk maakte. Want so what dat ik heb staan rukken nadat ik me haar ogen uit een droom kon herinneren. Dit betekend helemaal niet dat de staat waarin mijn lichaam vanmorgen verkeerde ook daardoor kwam! "Alles weer cool?" Vraagt Jamie als ik naast hem zit en we op weg naar de 'gymzaal' zijn, zoals hij het noemt. "Hoe bedoel je, _weer_?" Vraag ik fronsend. "Ik weet het niet, je leek een beetje afwezig." Ik zweer je dat Jamie een zesde zintuig heeft als het gaat om gevoelens. Alsof hij het voelt dat je een stronthumeur hebt, depressief bent, vrolijk, boos, geil... ik zweer dat hij het weet! "Ja het is weer cool." Antwoord ik eerlijk, want ik weet dat het geen zin heeft om te liegen. Maar ik weet ook dat hij niet zal doordrammen voor verdere info, dus het maakt me ook niet uit. "Oké!" Is daarom ook alles wat hij zegt en zijn aandacht weer op de weg richt.

Kennelijk waren we niet de enige want het is druk. Maar ik ben gelijk opgelucht als ik zie dat het vooral druk is met testosteron en niet met gierende, vrouwelijke hormonen. Dit betekend dat ik in alle rust mijn ding kan doen. We moeten alle twee grinniken als we eenmaal aan het trainen zijn en Jamie verteld over een cadeau die hij voor Marley aan het regelen is en dat hij zeker weet dat zij iets weet, maar doet of ze achterlijk is. En dat hij zeker weet, dat zij weet dat hij weet, dat zij het weet. Nu heeft Jamie een zesde zintuig, maar voor Marley is het onmogelijk iets verborgen te houden. Hoe ze het voor elkaar krijgt is voor iedereen een raadsel, maar ze weet gelijk als er iets staat te gebeuren waardoor het bijzonder moeilijk is om Marley te verassen. Zolang ik me kan herinneren is dit iets waar mijn ouders tegen aan lopen. Marley was dan ook veel jonger dan ik en Menno toen ze door had dat het allemaal een grote leugen was en wist dat Sinterklaas en de Kerstman helemaal niet bestonden. En daar loopt Jamie, die in het verleden haar al vaker heeft willen verrassen regelmatig tegen aan. Zowel Jamie als ik kijken alle twee op als we gelach horen. Ik laat bijna de stang van het lat pulldown apparaat uit mijn handen schieten als ik zie dat het gelach veroorzaakt word door een blonde griet en… _Biergieter Lotte_!

Maar ik ben niet de enige die haar opgevallen is. "Is dat Lotte?" Vraagt Jamie en ik kijk hem aan. "Volgens mij wel." Antwoord ik zo nonchalant mogelijk. Maar door mijn antwoord kijk ik bijna automatisch nog een keer haar richting op waardoor ik zie hoe ze op de step stapt en haar heupen iets kantelt zodra ze begint te steppen. Hierdoor geeft ze iedereen achter haar perfect uitzicht op haar billen, en om eerlijk te zijn is het uitzicht lang niet zo slecht… _Oké, kappen nu!_ "Moeten we even gedag zeggen of zo?" Vraagt Jamie en ik kijk hem daarom met grote ogen aan. "Waarom in Godsnaam?" "Ik geloof dat het inderdaad niet nodig is." Concludeert hij grinnekend. Ik krijg het idee dat ze niet weet dat we er zijn, en dat vind ik prima. En dat wil ik ook vooral zo houden. En het is ergens ook vermakelijk wat we zo nu en dan kunnen verstaan. Is het niet wat Blondie zegt, dan is het wel de reactie van Lotte die voor amusement zorgt. En ik begin te begrijpen hoe _biergieter Lotte_ het voor elkaar krijgt om twee keer op een avond tegen iemand aan te lopen. Want ook al beweegt ze vrij gracieus, de verbinding tussen haar hersenen en ledematen lijkt haar soms heel even in de steek te laten. Net lang genoeg om haar soms een beetje te laten stuntelen. Want als reactie op dat wat Blondie's zegt, slaat ze haar handen voor haar ogen. En dat terwijl ze nog aan het steppen is, waardoor ze bijna van de step kukelt. Misschien is het niet erg aardig, maar daar moet niet alleen ik, maar ook Jamie om grinniken. Het is duidelijk dat ze enorme lol hebben en alleen daarom al is het zo vervelend nog niet dat we ze tegen het lijf gelopen zijn. Maar wanneer ik om me heen kijk zie ik dat ze niet alleen onze aandacht hebben. En ook is Blondie het schaarst gekleed, het is _Biergieter Lotte_ waar de meeste ogen op gericht zijn. Wanneer Blondie van de trilplaat afstapt kijkt ze snel onze richting op. _"Kom orgasm frustie, dan gaan we nog effe rennen en dan vind ik het wel weer welletjes voor vandaag." _En terwijl de woorden haar mond verlaten kruist onze blik, maar Blondie doet of ze achterlijk is en pakt de hand van _biergieter_ Lotte en trekt haar van de step af, waarbij ze wederom bijna haar nek breekt. _"Ik ben benieuwd hoe een heftige schaafplek op je kin zou staan!"_ Zegt _biergieter_ Lotte sarcastisch en weer ontstaat er een glimlach op mijn gezicht.

"Bummer, ik had het wel leuk gevonden als we nog meer uit die stand-up konden halen." Grinnikt Jamie. "Ik had het ook geen straf gevonden inderdaad." Geef ik eerlijk toe. "Ze is echt cool Mees. Misschien moet je de volgende keer eens een praatje met haar maken. En ze heeft een vriend, dus ze is veilig. Wie weet mag je haar wel." Gaat hij serieus verder en ik kijk hem met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan. "Wie zegt dat ik me druk maak of ze wel of niet veilig is?" Vraag ik verdedigend en dat lijkt hem te verbazen. "Niemand." Antwoord hij direct. "Maar daardoor weet je in ieder geval dat ze niet aardig doet omdat ze iets van je wil." Hij heeft gelijk. Als ik weer opkijk zijn ze verdwenen, en ook al was het vermakelijk, toch ben ik opgelucht dat ze weg zijn. Nu kan ik me volledig richten op dat wat ik hier kwam doen; trainen en dat is nu een stuk ontspannender dan daarnet!

Na het douchen gaan we naar het restaurant om nog een biertje te drinken. Als we zitten en er een tapje voor onze neus gezet wordt kijken we elkaar schaapachtig aan als we een inmiddels bekende lach achter ons horen, gevolgd door een pijnlijke kreun. En bijna als reflex kijken we achterom. _"Ow mijn God wat doe je, een Meg Ryan?" _Vraagt Blondie lachend aan _Biergieter _Lotte, die kennelijk een eindje verderop aan een tafeltje zitten. _"Waarom schopte je?"_ Vraagt zij vervolgens verbouwereerd. _"Omdat hij ons door je gênante kreun nu wel heeft gespot!"_ Jamie en ik kijken elkaar met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan als reactie op die woorden. En als ik weer naar de tafel kijk waar ze zitten, zie ik _biergieter_ Lotte zich omdraaien. Vrijwel direct kijkt ze me recht in mijn ogen aan. Even lijkt het wel alsof ze schrikt, maar als ik bedenk hoe ik tegen haar gedaan heb gister, is ze misschien ook bang voor mijn reactie op haar. Maar ik zie haar ook weer een beetje ontspannen als Jamie haar salueert met een vinger tegen zijn slaap en hem een vriendelijke glimlach geven. En omdat haar reactie op Jamie zo ontzettend anders is, begin ik me echt schuldig te voelen voor mijn gedrag van gisteravond. Maar daar kan ik nu niets meer aan veranderen. Dus als we een paar minuten later willen vertrekken, vraag ik de barman of hij de drankjes van Blondie en _biergieter_ Lotte op mijn rekening wil zetten. Ik hoop dat ik met dit gebaar mijn gedrag van gisteravond een beetje goed kan maken…

* * *

**_Vrijdag 21 november_**

In de twee weken die volgen begin ik me te realiseren dat het bestaan van _biergieter_ _Lotte_ niet meer te negeren is! Nadat ze het vriendschapsverzoek op Facebook van zowel Marley als Samantha heeft geaccepteerd zijn later telefoonnummers uitgewisseld. Marley appt sindsdien regelmatig met haar. En ook al doe ik als of het me absoluut niets kan schelen, iedere keer als ik haar naam hoor staan gelijk mijn zintuigen op scherp en luister ik wat ze over haar vertellen. Marley is helemaal weg van _biergieter_ _Lotte_ en Jamie heeft me zelfs verteld dat Marley een hechte vriendschap voorspelt. _Yep, live's a bitch! _Marley heeft nooit echt heel veel vriendinnen gehad, ondanks dat ze juist één van de meest sociale en leukste mensen is die ik ken. En dit komt vooral door mij. En niet omdat ik het tegenovergestelde van Marley, dus heel ásociaal ben en daarom haar vriendinnen weg jaag. Want ook al is het moeilijk voor te stellen, ooit had ik een sociaal leven en een grote vriendenkring waar ik mee om ging en dingen deed die elke jongen op die leeftijd doet. Dat Marley niet veel vriendinnen had betekende echter ook niet dat ze eenzaam op haar kamertje zat. Daar zorgde ik wel voor door haar mee te nemen als ik ergens naar toe ging. Mijn vrienden waren haar vrienden en ze leek het altijd gewoon veel beter te kunnen vinden met jongens. Marley mag er dan wel uitzien als een girly, fijn poppetje, ze is alles behalve dat! En met die jongens liep ze niet tegen de problemen op waar ze met vriendinnetjes wel tegen aan liep!

Tijdens onze middelbare school periode kreeg ik opeens veel aandacht van, en daarom voor meisjes. En dat was voor Marley niet altijd even leuk. Niet dat ze jaloers was op de aandacht die ik kreeg, maar meisjes gebruikte Marley vaak omdat ze mijn zusje was. Een aantal keer is het voorgekomen dat ze haar als een baksteen lieten vallen als de vriendschap met Marley niet voor hen het gewenste resultaat bij mij zorgde. En ook al voelde ik me daar echt schuldig over, ik nam haar vervolgens niet mee uit medelijden, maar omdat ik het oprecht leuk vond om met Marley om te gaan. Want naast het feit dat we broer en zus zijn, is ze ook absoluut mijn beste maatje.

Menno is in veel opzichten heel anders dan ik en Marley en daarnaast een paar jaar ouder. Hij heeft behoorlijk wat jaren gehad met wilde feesten en kan waarschijnlijk als informant voor spuiten en slikken aanschuiven, omdat hij qua drugs bijna alles wel geprobeerd heeft. Daarom was iedereen opgelucht toen hij Samantha op een avond mee naar huis nam. En hij daarmee dankzij haar die feesten en vrienden achter zich liet. Vooral Marley leek blij te zijn met haar komst. Want ook al was Marley _'one of the guy's'_ ze bleef het jammer vinden dat niemand zich vrijwillig aanbood om mee te gaan shoppen of voor een middagje nagels lakken!

En omdat Marley en Samantha het zo goed met elkaar konden vinden trokken we steeds vaker met elkaar op. Via Samantha leerde we vervolgens haar broer Jamie kennen. Jamie die ook al vrij snel mijn beste vriend is geworden. En ook al vond ik het eerst echt niet tof dat mijn beste vriend een paar maanden later iets met mijn zusje kreeg, ik zag hoe dol ze op elkaar waren. En ik gun Marley het aller beste en ik geloof absoluut dat Jamie dit voor haar is. Hij heeft echt alles voor haar over en ik geloof niet dat hij het in zich heeft om haar ooit verdriet of pijn te doen. Toch gebeurde het daarna nog wel eens dat meisjes met Marley aanpapte in de hoop dat ik ze zou zien staan, ondanks dat ik toen inmiddels ook een vriendin had. Een vriendin waar Marley overigens nooit echt de band mee heeft gehad zoals met Samantha. Niet dat ze elkaar niet mochten, want ondanks dat het anders was als met Samantha, hebben we wel echt een leuke tijd gehad. Tot alles begon te veranderden…

Ik schud mijn hoofd om de richting waarin mijn gedachten dreigen te gaan, en ik richt me weer op de pin-upgirl waar ik op dit moment mee bezig ben. Vandaag heb ik een redelijk goede dag en wil deze niet alsnog verzieken door mijn donkere brein. Al kan ik mezelf niet helemaal helpen en bedenk dat dit vast de reden is waarom Marley niets over _biergieter _Lotte direct aan mij vertelt. Ook al weten ze niet wat er precies gebeurd is die avond dat ik haar leerde kennen, ik weet wel dat ze weten hoe ik in het algemeen reageer op vrouwen. Niet namelijk! Of ik verjaag ze uiteindelijk door iets onaardigs te zeggen. Want als ik niet gelijk duidelijk ben wordt ik vaak niet meer met rust laten. _Been there, done that!_ Maar dat is in ieder geval iets waar ik bij _biergieter_ _Lotte_ niet bang voor hoeft te zijn. Want dat ze me absoluut niet mag is duidelijk. Toch weet ik zeker dat Marley haar dus danig graag mag dat ze haar wil beschermen tegen haar broer! En ergens kan ik haar ook niet kwalijk nemen. Maar ook al verteld Marley me niets, omdat ik iedere dag met Jamie en Menno werk krijg ik het allemaal wel mee. Door het geouwehoer van die twee lijken ze soms net een stel wijven in een kapsalon!

"Oeeh, het valt wel tegen zeg." Opeens word ik weer uit mijn gedachten gehaald door Margreet waarbij ik op dit moment precies over haar ribben bezig ben. "Wil je even stoppen?" Vraag ik, want ik weet hoeveel pijn het doet op deze plek. "Nee er over zeuren helpt al, het gaat wel. Ga maar door, dan hebben we het gehad." Met een glimlach richt ik me weer op mijn naald en ga zoals ze gevraagd heeft verder. "Als je jezelf bedenkt dan hoor ik het wel." Zeg ik nog voor ik de naald weer over haar huid laat glijden maar het enige wat ze doet is knikken. Margreet is inmiddels een vaste klant van me. De pin-upgirl die ze wilde, moest min of meer wel in haar zij omdat ze niet veel huid meer over heeft waar het ook mooi tot zijn recht zou komen. En ze is mijn laatste klant, dus ik vind het niet erg dat ze er voor kies om me door te laten gaan. Ik ben dol op mijn werk en het is echt mijn passie, maar na een drukke en lange dag als vandaag ben ik toch blij als het er bijna op zit. Niet dat ik mijn werk ooit echt neerleg, want relaxen doe ik onder andere door te tekenen en de opdrachten die ik heb liggen uit te werken. En dat is wat ik van plan ben om te doen als ik klaar ben met de tatoeage van Margreet. Ik ben nog twintig mintuten bezig, maar dan staat hij! Een beetje wiebelig, omdat we bijna vier uur bezig zijn geweest, loopt ze naar de spiegel om het eind resultaat te bekijken. En als ik een aantal foto's heb gemaakt verzorg ik de tatoeage en laat haar uit. Als ik mijn werkplek heb schoongemaakt ga ik naar boven om daar nog wat te werken aan de schetsen die ik heb liggen. Lennox is duidelijk blij dat ik zo vroeg binnenstap en komt mauwend op me afgestormd. Daarom pak ik haar op en speel eerst een beetje met haar om de tijd dat ze alleen is geweest goed te maken. Als ze het beu begint te raken en zich richt op een balletje waar ze vervolgens als een malle achteraan gaat, sta ik op en ga aan tafel zitten. Ik pak de schets die ik bijna af heb en begin aan de aanpassingen, die ik besproken heb met de klant. Wanneer ik na een uur klaar ben en ik de volgende erbij wil pakken, zie ik dat deze nog beneden ligt. Dus ik sta op en maak aanstalten om hem te gaan halen. Als ik bij de trap ben hoor ik Marley beneden praten en nog een vrouwenstem die me vaag bekend voorkomt maar niet gelijk een belletje doet rinkelen. Maar als ik de deur open en de shop binnen stap zie ik Blondie, de vriendin van _biergieter_ Lotte op de tafel van Jamie liggen. Vanuit mijn ooghoek zie ik iets bewegen en kijk opeens recht in twee grote, bruine ogen…

* * *

**_Vrijdag 21 november_**

**Lotte**

Dat ik me rot voel de afgelopen twee weken is nog zacht uitgedrukt! Thomas belde uiteindelijk nadat ik na het sporten met Jessica naar huis ben gegaan en op het punt stond om te gaan slapen. En ik dacht nog wel dat het goed was om hem een beetje met rust te laten. _Hoe fout ik dat had!_ Woest was hij dat ik zomaar weg was gegaan en vervolgens een hele dag niets meer van me had laten horen. En toen hij me dit allemaal aan het verwijten was en me vroeg waar hij het aan verdiende om zo behandeld te worden, ondanks dat ik wist dat hij al genoeg aan zijn hoofd had de laatste tijd, begon ik me echt schuldig te voelen. Want waarom deed ik inderdaad zo koppig terwijl ik weet hoe gestrest hij is door zijn werk? Hoe kon ik zo egoïstisch zijn? In plaats van er voor hem te zijn en hem te steunen laat ik hem als een baksteen vallen en voor wat? Omdat hij humeurig was en me niet de aandacht gaf die ik wilde? Hoe vaker ik dit door mijn hoofd laat gaan, hoe rottiger ik me er over begin te voelen. En ook al lijkt de storm inmiddels te zijn overgewaaid, hij heeft voorgesteld dat we wat meer afstand nemen. Tijdelijk, tot alles wat rustiger wordt. Binnenkort moet hij een aantal weken naar Manchester, en hoopt dat hij dan de deal kan sluiten waardoor de werkdruk een stuk minder zal worden. En ergens ben ik blij dat hij dan alleen de weekenden thuis zal zijn, want nu ontwijken we elkaar bewust. Maar als hij naar het buitenland moet, en we dus niet bij elkaar zijn door zijn werk, is dat heel anders. Ik hoop dat zijn trip ons alle twee daarom goed zal doen, zodat we over deze 'hobbel' kunnen en alles weer wordt zoals het was! Althans dat hoop ik…

En waar ik ook onrustig van wordt en maar niet van me af kan zetten… _Hot-head_!

Absoluut ongewild spookt hij zo nu en dan -zeg maar gerust best vaak- door mijn hoofd. Ik kan nog steeds niet geloven dat Jessica het over hém had toen ze me vertelde dat iemand steeds naar me zat te gluren. Wat dacht hij, of wat was hij aan het bedenken? Een nieuwe manier om me te beledigen misschien? De grootste verrassing kwam misschien nog wel toen we wilde afrekenen en het niet leek te kloppen. Het bedrag was veel te laag. Toen de barman vertelde dat er al voor de drankjes was betaald, was ik ervan overtuigd dat hij verkeerd was. Maar het was _Hot-head _die betaald had voor onze drankjes. En nog steeds weet ik niet goed wat ik daar van moet denken. Was het echt goed bedoeld, of zodat we weer quitte staan? Het feit dat ik niet kan pijlen wat zijn bedoelingen zijn vind ik onwijs irritant. Daarom geef ik mezelf niet meer op mijn kop geef als ik hem met Marley vergelijk en echt tot de conclusie kom dat het inderdaad moeilijk te geloven is dat hij haar broer is. Ze zijn namelijk zo verschillend. Marley is ontzettend aardig en gewoon geweldig. Al hebben ze wel hun genen gemeen als het om uiterlijk gaat, want ook al is hij echt niet aardig, hij is de definitie van mannelijke perfectie! Misschien is zijn botte karakter wel gewoon een afweermechanisme die hij van moeder natuur heeft gekregen om zijn bizar heerlijke, knappe, _panty droppende_ uiterlijk te compenseren. Alsof hij door zijn perfecte looks, lichaam en haar te veel goede eigenschappen had en er iets tegenover moest staan om het in balans te brengen. _"Poef! Dan maken we wel een eikel van hem!"_

Ik rol met mijn ogen om mijn eigen gedachtes en richt me weer op het whatsapp bericht dat ik naar Marley wil sturen. We hebben laatst een dubbeldate lunch gehad met Jessica, Marley en Samantha en ik heb in geen tijden zo veel plezier gehad. En volgens Samantha is Jessica de vrouwelijke versie van Menno; grof, oversekst en heeft totaal geen idee wat je wel en niet kunt zeggen! En dankzij die ingrediënten lijkt Jessica het voor elkaar te hebben. Marley heeft namelijk een afspraak voor haar geregeld voor een tattoo die ze al heel lang wil. Menno heeft een eigen shop en daar werkt Jamie ook. En omdat Jessica alleen foto's van Jamie's werk gezien heeft, herkende ze hem niet in de sportschool laatst. Het toeval is dat Jessica al maanden geleden gemaild heeft voor een afspraak met Jamie, zelfs al over en weer contact met hem heeft gehad. Maar omdat hij het heel erg druk heeft, duurt het zeker nog wel drie maanden voor ze terecht kan. Althans, zonder de hulp van Marley!

"Marley, je beseft dat ze aardig tegen je doet omdat Jamie je vriend is en je dit kunt regelen voor haar?" Zeg ik daarom en daar moeten ze alle drie om lachen. "Dat maakt niet uit, ik ben blij dat ik haar hierbij kan helpen, en Jamie vind het al helemaal niet erg."

"Weet je het echt zeker, want ze kan heus wel een paar maanden wachten!" Jessica's mond valt open als ze zogenaamd geshockeerd een hap lucht neemt dus ik kijk haar aan. "Wat?" Vraag ik dit keer serieus en als ze ziet dat ik het meen zucht ze een keer diep en kijkt dan naar Marley. "Ze heeft gelijk. Ik kan wel wachten, dat is niet erg. En het is het wachten waard." Tevreden met het resultaat ga ik wat meer onderuit in mijn stoel zitten en sla mijn armen over elkaar. _Als het puntje bij het paaltje komt heeft ze best manieren! _"Onzin! Kun je vrijdag, rond een uur of zes? Dan heeft hij geen afspraken meer staan dus kan hij je gewoon helpen." Antwoord Marley als ze van haar telefoon opkijkt, waar ze zojuist nog druk op aan het typen was. Wanneer we elkaar die middag gedag zeggen, spreken we af dat ik mee kom als Jessica zich laat tatoeëren en dat we daarna nog ergens wat gaan drinken. Met een klein beetje tegenzin stem ik toe, want zo goed ken ik ze nu ook weer niet en Jessica gaat niet mee als mijn back-up omdat ze andere plannen heeft die avond. Ook Thomas had geen zin en ook geen tijd, dus ik sta er alleen voor. Maar inmiddels is het vanavond zover en heb ik er echt zin in. Marley bruist namelijk van de positieve energie en dit werkt aanstekelijk. Na onze lunch heb ik vrij regelmatig via Whatsapp contact met haar gehad en ik maak me helemaal geen zorgen meer. Er is nog één ding waar ik me een klein beetje zorgen over maak. Één persoon om precies te zijn! En na een paar dagen en nog net op de valreep heb ik toch voldoende moed verzameld om haar er via de Whatsapp naar te vragen.

_Lotte: Marley, ik heb een vraagje over vanavond!_

Het duurt een paar minuten voor ik reactie krijg maar hoor dan mijn telefoon en zie een bericht van haar.

_Marley: Hai, lief. Ja natuurlijk, wat wil je weten?_

Ga ik dit echt doen, ga ik hier echt naar vragen met de mogelijkheid dat ik haar beledig of boos maak. Maar ik mòet het weten, want ik word er bloednerveus van. Dus na een paar keer diep in en uit geademd te hebben begin ik te typen.

_Lotte: Wie zal er allemaal zijn vanavond en wie gaan er mee naar de stad?_

_Marley: Moi uiteraard, Jamie, Menno, Jessica en jij natuurlijk :)_

Gelijk voel ik mezelf ontspannen omdat _hij_ niet in het rijtje staat. En niet dat ik er ook maar iets aan zou kunnen veranderen als hij mee zou gaan, maar dan zou ik er wel op voorbereid zijn. Maar ik heb me gelukkig druk om niets gemaakt. En ik voel het kriebelen omdat ik zo uitkijk naar mijn avond.

_Lotte: Leuk! Ik heb echt ontzettend veel zin in vanavond :)_

Type ik er snel achteraan in de hoop dat ze het verder los laat. Het is niet mijn bedoeling om achter zijn rug om over hem te kletsen en zijn zus inlichten over zijn lompe gedrag. Zo gemeen ben ik niet. Daarnaast is het haar broer en wil ik niet on respectvol overkomen.

_Marley: IK OOOOOK :D_

_Marley: Tot straks, X_

_Lotte: Tot over een paar uurtjes, X_

Gerustgesteld stop ik mijn telefoon weer in mijn jaszak zodat ik uit de auto kan stappen voor mijn laatste afspraak vandaag. En ik baal een beetje want het loopt nogal uit waardoor ik me moet haasten om op tijd bij Jessica te zijn omdat ik haar nog moet ophalen, nádat ik heb gegeten. En omdat ik zo laat ben rij ik langs Domino's en werk onderweg in de auto naar Jessica de twee pizza punten naar binnen. Opgewonden over haar toekomstige tatoeage staat ze al klaar en hoef ik niet eens uit te stappen. Ik heb vijftien hele minuten om thuis snel een schoon shirt aan te trekken en mijn vest in te ruilen voor een colbertje. Ook werk ik mijn eyeliner bij en doe een beetje mascara op. De poging om mijn haar iets te temmen, geef ik al snel op en besluit het simpel te houden, door een losse vlecht te vlechten voor we naar de shop vertrekken. Die hoe achterlijk het ook is omdat ik dit niet wist, vlak bij Jim is. "Ik heb er zo veel zin in. Bedankt Lot!" Zegt Kim enthousiast. "Waarom bedank je mij? Je moet Marley bedanken, die heeft het voor je geregeld." Antwoord ik grinnikend. "Ja maar als jij geen nieuwe vriendjes had gemaakt, had ik vanavond mijn tattoo niet gehad." Grijnst ze en ik rol met een glimlach mijn ogen. "Het is echt super lief van haar dat ze dit doet, want ze had het helemaal niet hoeven doen!" Verduidelijk ik nog een keer, want ergens voel ik me een heel klein beetje bezwaard en hoop ik maar dat Marley niet denkt dat we misbruik maken van het feit dat Jamie tatoeëert. "Absoluut. Beloof me dat je vanavond een rondje namens mij geeft, als extra bedankje." En daar moet ik een beetje om lachen. "Ja, want dat wordt echt gewaardeerd als je dat doet!" Grinnik ik sarcastisch. "Hoe bedoel je?" Vraagt ze fronsend en dan bedenk ik me dat ik haar nooit het hele bots- verhaal heb verteld. En eigenlijk was ik dit ook niet van plan omdat het zo gênant is. Wat er gebeurde, maar vooral hoe hij reageerde. En toen we de drankjes niet hoefde af te rekenen omdat hij dit al gedaan had, was ik zo overrompeld dat ik toen ook niets uitgelegd heb. Dankzij onze lunch met Marley en Samantha weet ze inmiddels wel wie Mees is. Natuurlijk wilde ze gelijk over tafel gooien dat hij naar me heeft zitten gluren volgens haar, maar met mijn blik heb ik haar gelukkig de mond kunnen snoeren. Want ik weet dat ze overdreef en het helemaal niet waar was.

Maar ondanks dat ik het gênant vind wat er gebeurd is, besluit ik haar toch te vertellen hoe mijn ontmoeting met hem is geweest. Dus ik vertel haar wat er gebeurde en vooral hoe hij die tweede keer reageerde. Terwijl ze me aan kijkt slaat ze een hand voor haar mond als ze me stopt waardoor we stil staan. En dan moet ze heel hard lachen! "Ow mijn God! Zei je dat écht! Ik ben gewoon een beetje trots op je Lot!" Zegt ze nog steeds lachend. "Het was toch nergens voor nodig om zo onaardig tegen me te doen? En trouwens die tweede keer kwam hij om de hoek vandaan gestormd, niet ik." Verdedig ik mezelf, omdat ze me ongegeneerd staat uit te lachen. "Is het wel eens in je opgekomen dat hij het misschien helemaal niet bedoelde zoals jij het opvatte?" Vraagt ze als we weer verder lopen. "Het was duidelijk om me te beledigen Jessica. En waarom weet ik niet, maar hij kan me niet uitstaan." "Nee je hebt gelijk, hij haat je! Daarom kon hij zijn ogen niet van je afhouden in de sportschool." Antwoord ze sarcastisch. Maar ik had namelijk al een vermoedde dat ze overdreef toen ze me dat voor het eerst vertelde, maar ik wist dat het absolute onzin was wat ze zei toen uitkwam dat híj het was die zogenaamd steeds naar me aan het kijken was. Ze heeft hem misschien twee of drie keer zien kijken en maakte er vervolgens 'non-stop' van. _Zo naïef ben ik nu ook weer niet! _Daarnaast zou ik geen idee hebben waarom hij zo naar me zou moeten kijken. Want kom op, de man is Adonis himself en ik ben een saaie versie van the girl next door. Gewoon normaal en niets bijzonders en daardoor het tegenover gestelde van hem. Oké, ik ben een tikje anders dan 'gewoon' omdat ik een licht getinte huid heb en daardoor niet Hollands oog. Maar ook al had ik niet zeker geweten dat hij me niet kan uitstaan, zou ik het alleen al niet geloven omdat hij way out of my league is! Ik ben blij wanneer we bij de shop zijn aangekomen en dit gesprek over is. Want ik wil het helemaal niet over _hem_ hebben. Vanavond wil ik plezier maken en vooral het hele gedoe met Thomas heel even vergeten. Al is het maar een paar uurtjes.

De voorgevel van de shop bestaat uit een groot raam waar zwarte jaloezieën voor hangen die voorkomen dat de shop één grote etalage is. En met grote witte sierletters staat er in het middel van het raam het logo en de naam van de shop _' Studios"_. Marley ziet ons en loopt, correctie; huppelt naar de deur zodat ze deze van het slot kan halen om ons binnen te laten. Ik weet niet of ze altijd zo reageert als ze bezoek verwacht, maar ze doet me een beetje denken aan een hyperactieve hond die van enthousiasme tegen je aanspringt omdat hij zo blij is om je te zien. Zodra de deur open gaat pakt ze mijn pols en trekt me min of meer naar binnen en doet daarna bij Jessica het zelfde.

"Kom binnen, kom binnen!" Zegt ze enthousiast zodra we binnen staan en nog voor we iets kunnen zeggen of doen vliegt ze om mijn nek voor een liefdevolle knuffel. "Ow, ik heb zo veel zin in vanavond." En wederom krijg ik geen kans om iets te zeggen omdat ze me los laat en Jessica een zelfde ontvangst geeft. "En Jamie heeft er ook zin in, ik hoop jij ook Jessica?" Jessica is, net als ik een beetje overrompeld, maar er verschijnt wel een enorme grijns op haar gezicht. "Ja zeker, ontzettend. Ik kan bijna niet wachten tot hij gaat beginnen." Antwoord ze grinnikend zodra Marley haar los heeft gelaten. "Dat komt mooi uit, want ik ook niet." Alle drie draaien we ons naar Jamie die inmiddels achter ons is komen staan. Op dat zelfde moment komt Samantha naar me toe en veel ingetogener dan Marley legt ze simpel haar hand op mijn boven arm en knijpt zacht als begroeting. We kijken elkaar met een glimlach aan en wacht netjes tot Jamie en Jessica aan elkaar voorgesteld zijn door Marley. "Jamie, dit is Jessica. Jessica, Jamie." Ze schudden elkaars hand als Marley ze aan elkaar introduceert en tegelijk "aangenaam" zeggen. Helemaal krijg ik het voorstel rondje niet mee omdat Menno me net op dat moment ook begroet. "Candy! Tof dat je er bent." Zegt hij met een grijns en daar moet ik om grinniken. Hij doelt op Candy Dulfer vanwege het optreden waar we elkaar hebben ontmoet. "Hey Hulk!" Antwoord ik terug en daar moet hij zo hard om lachen dat hij zelfs zijn hoofd naar achter gooit. "Oké schatje, nu ben ik, en ik voel een Henny Huisman momentje opkomen. Jessica, dit is je verloren tweelingbroer Menno. En Menno dit is Jessica, het zusje waar je al die tijd niets van wist." Ze kijkt van Menno naar Jessica alsof ze zeggen wil "tadaa" en iedereen moet een beetje lachen als 'broer en zus' elkaar overdreven en zogenaamd geëmotioneerd omhelzen. "Aaah en ik heb altijd al een grote broer willen hebben, en die bleek ik gewoon al die tijd al te hebben!" Zegt Jessica als ze net doet of ze haar tranen met haar vingers weg dept. En Menno volgt haar voorbeeld op en doet het zelfde, waardoor iedereen weer moet lachen. _Yep, ze lijken duidelijk op elkaar! _

"Willen jullie wat drinken? Iets fris, bier of wijn?" Vraagt Marley als we de kennismakingen achter de rug hebben. "Ik lust wel een biertje!" Antwoord Jessica en kijkt vervolgens met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen naar mij. "Uuuh, heb je ook gewoon water?" Vraag ik een beetje onzeker, want zo veel heb ik niet gegeten dus als ik nu al ga drinken ben ik dronken voor we in de stad aangekomen zijn. "Ja natuurlijk, geen probleem. Kom!" En met dat pakt ze mijn hand en neemt me mee door een poortje en achter de toonbank. Dan gebaart ze me om te gaan zitten op de comfortabel uitziende bank die tegen de muur staat. Menno en Samantha komen naast me zitten terwijl Marley de drankjes haalt. Jamie vraagt aan Jessica met hem mee te lopen naar zijn werkplek. Doordat ze eerder al mail contact met Jamie heeft gehad, wist hij ongeveer al wat ze wilde. En aan Jessica's reactie is duidelijk dat ze zijn ontwerp geweldig vind.

"Sorry Jessica, ik heb helaas geen glas, en alleen plastic bekertjes." Zegt Marley met een treurig gezicht als ze Jessica het flesje geeft met daarop een plastic bekertje. "Ow joh, uit het flesje is het veel lekkerder, dus totaal geen probleem." Antwoord Jessica met een glimlach. "Als je blieft." Zegt Marley als ze vervolgens naast me op de leuning van de bank gaat zitten en me het bekertje water geeft. "Jullie zitten hier nog niet zo heel erg lang met de shop toch?" Vraag ik aan Menno nadat ik nieuwsgierig om me heen heb gekeken. "Nee klopt, nog maar een paar maanden. Maar hoezo, ruik je de verf nog?" En hij snuift een keer in de lucht als of hij bang ik dat ik zijn vraag ga bevestigen. "Nee maar mijn vader woont hier in de buurt, en ik was verbaasd dat het me eerder niet opgevallen was. De shop bedoel ik dan." Antwoord ik met een glimlach en ik zie hem gelijk een beetje relaxen. "Dat meen je?" Vraagt hij verbaasd, al is het meer retorisch. Toch knik ik. Menno vertelt me dat er eerst een fysiotherapeut in dit pand zat. En vaag kan ik me inderdaad herinneren dat die hier eerst zat. Ook verteld hij me dat er heel veel gedaan moest worden om het eruit te laten zien zoals het nu doet. "Bloed, zweet en tranen heeft het ons gekost, maar het resultaat mag er wezen vind ik zelf." Verteld hij trots. En terecht, want het ziet er echt mooi uit. Schoon, maar niet klinisch en heel stijlvol met de witte muren en de schetsen en kunst die er in zwarte lijsten hangen. Op de grond ligt een blank gelakte houten vloer en het is duidelijk dat ieder een eigen werkplek heeft, omdat ze van elkaar verschillen in details en accessoires. Ook zie ik bij Jamie een ontzettend mooie portret tekening van Marley in een van de lijstjes hangen en bij Menno eentje van Samantha. De werkplek het verst achterin kan ik niet zo goed zien vanaf de plek waar ik nu zit, en ik vraag me af van wie die is. Want ik weet niet beter of ze werken samen. Misschien hebben ze een extra werkplek voor nog een collega of gast tatoeëerders. Dat ze dit wel eens in shops doen is me niet onbekend.

Net wanneer ik er naar wil vragen roept Jessica mij, Marley en Samantha om onze mening over de schets en de precieze plek waar ze hem wil hebben te vragen. En ik begrijp nu waarom ze dit heel graag bij Jamie wilde laten doen. Hij staat namelijk bekend om zijn mega strakke Mandala tattoo's en het design dat hij voor Jessica heeft getekend is echt mega gaaf. Niet te groot, niet te klein en perfect voor de binnenkant van haar elleboog. Hij heeft twee schetsen gemaakt en ze vraagt aan ons welke het mooist is. Als ze er uit is omdat we alle drie de schets aanwijzen waar ze zelf ook het meest door aangetrokken werd, doet Jamie de laatste voorbereidingen en geeft aan dat als ze er klaar voor is hij kan beginnen wat hem betreft. Zodra we weer op de bank zitten barst Marley los over haar shop trip met Samantha. Als ze uitgerateld is, moet beloven dat ik een volgende keer mee ga. En daarop horen we Jessica grinniken, waardoor we haar richting op kijken. "Wat, is dat een stomme vraag?" Vraagt Marley verbaasd, en kijkt van mij naar Jessica voor opheldering. "Ik zou het knap vinden als je haar mee krijgt, want ik krijg het meestal niet voor elkaar." Antwoord Jessica vervolgens lachend en nog voor ik haar de mond heb kunnen snoeren. "Hou je niet van winkelen?" Vraagt Marley een beetje teleurgesteld en ik voel me bijna een soort van schuldig. "Ow, jawel. Maar ik heb er alleen niet zo veel tijd voor." Probeer ik haar daarom een beetje gerust te stellen. Ik kijk snel naar Jessica om te zorgen dat ze verder haar mond houdt. Want zij weet dat ik er inderdaad niet van hou. Sterker nog, ik heb er echt een hekel aan. Maar dat ga ik Marley niet vertellen omdat ik niet gelijk iets wil afkraken waar zij duidelijk heel blij van wordt. Maar gelukkig houdt Jessica haar mond. Jessica is niet achterlijk, en daarnaast kennen we elkaar zo goed dat een simpele blik naar elkaar vaak genoeg is. Ik weet dat ik haar kan vertrouwen en op haar kan rekenen als het moet. _Meestal dan…_ Want opeens moet ze lachen en kijken we daarom allemaal weer haar kant op.

"Weet je nog die keer, dat je de deur uit ging in een oude baggy spijkerbroek. En dat in combinatie met een Parka from Alaska en die stomme muts op? Ow! En ze maakte haar hobo outfit af met een paar Uggs!" Wat deze herinnering bij haar getriggerd heeft is me even onduidelijk, maar iets heeft er voor gezorgd dat ze er opeens aan moet denken. En de manier waarop ze het verteld is aanstekelijk, want iedereen kan het denk ik voor zich zien en moeten ook lachen. En ik kan wel doen of ik me geneer, maar het kan me vaak werkelijk niets schelen hoe ik er uitzie. Of hoe ik er volgens Jessica ooit uitgezien heb. "Ow kom op! Dat was voor mijn werk." Verantwoord ik mezelf daarom grinnikend en daarop rolt zij nu met haar ogen. "Vertel me als je blieft dat je de broekspijpen in je Uggs had gepropt?" Vraagt Samantha lachend en ik knik schuldbewust. "Het was koud en nat, dus het was de perfecte outfit voor die dag." Verdedig ik mezelf weer en daarop moeten ze allemaal wederom lachen. "Wat doe je voor werk Candy?" Vraagt Menno zichtbaar nieuwsgierig en even schiet het door mijn hoofd om een heel stom antwoord te geven. Zoiets als een functie in de bouw of zo, maar ik bedenk me en geef serieus antwoord. "Ik ben fotograaf en werk soms dus ook buiten in ongelooflijk koud en regenachtig weer." Drie paar wenkbrauwen schieten verbaast omhoog en kijken me aan omdat ik hiermee duidelijk de aandacht heb getrokken. "Cool, dus als ik pasfoto's nodig heb kan ik bij jou terecht?" Vraagt Menno vervolgens en daar moet ik een beetje om lachen. "Ja dat zou inderdaad kunnen." Antwoord ik grinnikend terug. "Werk je freelance of ben je in vaste dienst voor een bepaalde werkgever?" Vraagt Samantha. "Als freelancer inderdaad, en voor verschillende opdrachtgevers." Ik zie dat ze oprecht geïnteresseerd is en dat spoort me aan. "Cool, en wat fotografeer je zoal, of verschilt dat echt per opdrachtgever?" Vraagt ze vervolgens. "Het verschilt ja. Maar ik doe voornamelijk fashion shoots omdat ik daar simpel weg de meeste opdrachten voor krijg."

"Gaaf joh!" Antwoord ze en kijkt dan met een enorme grijns naar Marley die aandachtig naar ons aan het luisteren is. "Heel gaaf inderdaad." Voegt Marley enthousiast toe. "En wat doen jullie?" Vraag ik, want stiekem ben ik nieuwsgierig naar wat ze voor werk doen. Samantha vertelt dat ze al jaren werkt als redactrice bij ZAPP van de NPO. En is dus mede verantwoordelijk voor het bedenken en maken van kinderprogramma's. En Marley werkt sinds een paar jaar als designer bij een groot bedrijf dat van alles op het gebied van interieur ontwerpt en produceert. Alle twee banen waar veel mensen alleen maar van kunnen dromen.

"En woon je hier zelf ook in de buurt of alleen je vader?" Vraagt Marley als ik een paar seconden even stil ben om te kunnen verwerken wat ze me vertellen. Want ik zou liegen als ik zou zeggen dat ik niet een klein beetje onder de indruk ben. "Ik woon bij mijn vader." Antwoord ik terwijl ik knik. "En -als ik dingen vraag die je niet wil beantwoorden moet je het zeggen hoor- maar ik ben gewoon geïnteresseerd." Gaat ze een beetje onzeker verder, maar ik kan me niet voorstellen dat ze me iets zou vragen waar ik geen antwoord op wil geven. "Maak je geen zorgen, ik heb geen geheimen." Verzeker ik haar daarom. "Nou, het viel me namelijk op dat je het over je vader had daarnet. Maar wat is het verhaal van je moeder? Woont zij daar ook?" Nu snap ik waarom ze voorzichtig was. En dat waardeer ik echt. Daarom geef ik ook eerlijk antwoord. "Mijn ouders zijn gescheiden toen ik nog heel jong was, en sindsdien is mijn vader alleen. Mijn moeder woont in Zuid met haar man Ray en ik ben, toen ik vijftien was en mijn moeder Ray net had leren kennen, bij mijn vader gaan wonen." Ondanks dat Marley de vraag stelde, knikken ze alle drie als reactie op mijn antwoord. "Maar ze heeft je niet weggestuurd of zo toch?" Vraagt ze een beetje ongerust dus gelijk schud ik met een glimlach mijn hoofd. "Nee zeker niet. Al heb ik niet heel erg mijn best hoeven doen om haar over te halen en stond ze verassend snel achter mijn beslissing om bij mijn vader te gaan wonen. Nu hoefde ze geen rekening met mij te houden, en konden ze ongestoord de verliefde tieners uithangen." Ik zie dat het haar oplucht en ze moet alle drie lachen om wat ik zeg.

De tijd vliegt voorbij en ik voel me meer en meer ontspannen en we over gaan op wat luchtigere onderwerpen. Het is ontzettend makkelijk om je snel op je gemak te voelen bij deze mensen. En zo nu en dan moeten we om Jessica lachen, die zich ongelooflijk ligt aan te stellen terwijl Jamie aan haar tatoeage werkt en er zo nu en dan een pijnlijke kreun van hun kant komt. "Woooow, kom kijken Lot, het wordt echt heel gaaf." We worden zeker een uur later onderbroken door Jessica, dus ik sta op om met Marley en Samantha naar de tatoeage te kijken. En net als we zijn opgestaan opent er een deur en sta ik gelijk aan de grond genageld. Ik voel mijn hart tekeer gaan zodra ik zie dat _hij_ het is! Hij kijkt naar rechts, daar waar Jamie met Jessica bezig is en ik zie hem kort fronsen en dan kijkt hij onze kant op. Zijn ogen schieten naar Menno, Samantha en Marley tot hij mij aankijkt. Ik weet niet zo goed wat ik verwacht, maar ergens ben ik gelijk bang dat hij iets heel onaardigs gaat zeggen. Want hij is duidelijk heel erg verrast om ons te zien. Zou hij het vervelend vinden dat we er zijn? _Dat ik er ben? _En hij kijkt mij ook langer aan dan hij bij de rest heeft gedaan.

"Hey!" Mompelt hij een beetje wanneer hij uiteindelijk weer naar Jamie en Jessica kijkt en ik zie hem een diepe zucht nemen en loopt naar ze toe. Gelijk zie ik ook hoe zijn hele houding verandert als zijn schouders lijken te ontspannen. "Ik wist niet dat je nog bezig was." Zegt hij zacht als hij kort naar de arm Jessica kijkt. "Dat ziet er stak uit Jamie." Zegt hij met een knik naar de tattoo. "Thanks man!" Is alles wat Jamie zegt terwijl hij ongestoord verder gaat. Jessica's ogen vinden snel en kort die van mij tot ze weer naar _Hot-head_ kijkt en hem een grote grijns geeft. "Met dank aan je zus, want anders had ik nog heel lang geduld moeten hebben." Zegt ze terwijl ze haar blik laat zakken op de binnenkant van haar elleboog. Door haar woorden kijkt _Hot-head_ Marley's kant op en heel kort vind onze blik elkaar weer voor hij terug naar Jessica kijkt. "Jamie is absoluut de beste Mandala man." Antwoord hij vriendelijk. En gelijk ben ik een beetje verward. Want waarom kan hij tegen haar wel gewoon aardig doen en niet tegen mij? _Zie je dat het niet zijn normale aard is!_ Wat heb ik in Gods naam gedaan, behalve het botsing incident, dat hij me zo haat? Heb ik zo'n slechte vibe dat ik gelijk het bloed onder zijn nagels vandaan haalde? "Ik uuuh, ik kwam eigenlijk om… uuuh wat te werken." Mompelt hij een beetje ongemakkelijk terwijl hij kort naar de werkplek achterin wijst. "Cool man!" Antwoord Jamie als hij opkijkt om hem aan te kunnen kijken. Als _Hot-head_ naar achter loopt kijkt Jamie Marley aan en even lijkt het erop dat ze een onder onsje hebben waar de rest helemaal niets van mee krijgt. Maar kennelijk is het ets leuks, aan de grijnzen op hun gezicht te zien. Maar veel aandacht geef ik het niet, want ik zie hoe _Hot-head_ bij de achterste werkplek gaat zitten en op het bureau begint te rommelen en een map te voorschijn haalt. Hij zoekt even en vind denk ik wat hij moet hebben wanneer hij er een schets uithaalt en deze op het bureau neerlegt en de map weer opbergt. _Ow mijn God! Hij_ werkt hier ook, en dat is _zijn_ werkplek!

Opeens besef ik dat mijn lichaam iets aan het doen was, opgestaan was om iets te doen. Dus een beetje gegeneerd loop ik alsnog naar Jessica en Jamie zodat ik kan zien wat hij tot nu toe heeft gedaan. En ik hoop dat ik het kan verbergen want ik kijk wel maar registreer niet wat ik zie. Ondanks dat ik vertel dat het er super mooi uit ziet. Maar mijn hersenen lijken zich alleen te kunnen focussen op dat wat ik vanuit mijn ooghoeken zie. Met alles wat ik in me heb moet ik voorkomen dat ik niet zijn kant op kijk. Al kost het me echt moeite, want naast het feit dat ik zijn ogen nu op mij gericht voel en ik wil weten of mijn gevoel klopt, ziet hij er ook echt bizar goed uit. Veel en veel beter dan ik me kon herinneren. Met zijn wilde haar en licht gestoppelde kaak, die er ondanks dat, wel heel zacht uit lijkt te zien. Even vraag ik me af hoe het zou voelen als ik er met mijn vingers over zou strelen… _WOW Lotte! Chill out…! _Ik voel mijn eigen wangen kleuren door de gedachtes die door mijn hoofd gaan. Totaal ongepaste gedachtes gezien het feit dat ik niet op die manier aan hem mag denken! En ben ik vergeten wie hij is? Ik zie hoe Jessica me een beetje fronsend en bezorgt aankijkt, want inmiddels kent ze het verhaal en het gevoel dat hij me geeft. Uuuh en dan het ongemakkelijke gevoel dat hij me geeft. Want de gedachtes die ik daarnet had zou ik nooit, maar dan ook nooit uitspreken.

"Het is echt onwijs mooi Jes!" Zeg ik om haar en mezelf af te leiden van dat wat er zojuist gebeurd is. "Inderdaad, heel, heel mooi!" Vult Marley aan die inmiddels naast me is komen staan en haar arm door die van mij gestoken heeft. En gek genoeg voelt het goed dat ze dit doet. Alsof ze me stilzwijgend op die manier beschermd tegen haar lompe broer en hiermee aangeeft aan mijn kant te staan. "Hou je zelf van tatoeages Lotte?" Vraagt Jamie en gelijk moeten ik en Jessica een beetje grinniken. "Néh. Dat is niets voor mij!" Antwoord ik serieus, maar dan voel ik mijn telefoon gaan en als ik zie door wie ik gebeld wordt weet ik ook dat ik moet opnemen. "Sorry, ik weet dat het niet netjes is maar…" Verontschuldig ik mezelf maar Marley gebaart dat het onzin is en dat ik moet opnemen. Gelukkig duurt het gesprek niet lang, dus sta ik binnen een paar minuten weer op van de stoel waarop ik ben gaan zitten en wil weer naar de rest toe lopen. En als ik opkijk kijk ik direct in zijn ogen, van waar hij naar me zit te kijken. Hij kijkt me in eerste instantie met een beetje samengeknepen ogen aan, alsof hij diep in gedachten is gezonken, maar als onze blik kruist zie ik zijn gezicht ontspannen en zou ik zweren dat ik een soort van glimlach zie. Mijn gestaar wordt onderbroken door Jessica die kennelijk tegen me aan het praten was en op antwoord wacht. "Uuuh, ja alles in orde. Iets met de lokatie, maar het is al opgelost." Nog voor ze kan reageren heb ik al weer mijn telefoon in mijn handen omdat hij wederom overgaat. Alleen dit keer omdat ik een whatsapp bericht van Thomas heb.

_Thomas: Waar ben je?_

Fronsend lees ik het berichtje en reageer gelijk.

_Lotte: Met Jessica in een tattoo shop. Dat wat ik verteld had…_

_Thomas: Ik weet van niks Lotte! Hoe laat ben je hier?_

Even ben ik verward door wat hij typt, want ik heb hem verteld wat ik ging doen vanavond.

_Lotte: Ik slaap thuis vanavond. Of wil je dat ik vanavond naar jou kom, al weet ik niet hoe laat het gaat worden?_

Heeft hij zich bedacht en vergeten dit te zeggen, heb ik iets gemist?

_Thomas: Dus dit is zoals het tegenwoordig gaat? _

Ik staar waarschijnlijk als een debiel naar mijn telefoon, want ik begrijp totaal niet waar hij het over heeft.

_Lotte: We hebben dit toch zo afgesproken?_

_Thomas: Niet met mij in ieder geval. Maar veel plezier Lotte, ik spreek je wel weer wanneer je tijd voor mij hebt._

Na het lezen van zijn reactie schud ik verward snel mijn hoofd. "Wat is er?" Vraagt Jessica, die waarschijnlijk aan mijn gezicht ziet dat er iets is. Dus kijk ik van mijn telefoon op. "Niks." Lieg ik en met een diepe zucht stop ik mijn telefoon weer weg omdat ik niet van plan ben om op zijn laatste bericht te reageren. "Loopt hij weer tegen je te bitchen?" Vraagt ze met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw als ik naast Marley ga zitten en Jessica negeer. "Je hoeft dat echt niet te pikken hoor Lot. Misschien ziet hij dan eens in hoe vervelend het is." Dit is echt zo'n moment waar ik me afvraag of ze er gewoon schijt aan heeft of simpel weg niet begrijpt dat het niet tof is wat ze zegt. "Wie zegt dat ik niet in een Dom verander als ik bij hem ben, en het licht uit zijn ogen sla met mijn riem?" Daag ik haar daarom uit en daar moet iedereen lachen. Maar gelijk valt iedereen ook weer stil als we gegrinnik van achter in de shop horen. Ik volg de blikken van de andere, op die van Jessica na omdat het niet door heeft. Ik zie hoe _Hot-head_ ongestoord lijkt te tekenen, maar hij was toch echt de persoon die ik hoorde grinniken. Als de rest niet net zo verbaasd zou zijn geweest hierdoor, zou ik serieus gedacht hebben dat ik het me ingebeeld had. Maar dit had ik niet, hij moest echt grinniken en het lijkt om dat wat ik zei.

Gelukkig is het ontzettend gezellig en wordt er veel gelachen waardoor ik bijna zou vergeten dat _hij_ in de zelfde ruimte aanwezig is. _Bijna!_ Na een paar uur is Jamie klaar met de tatoeage van Jessica en staat hij! En wederom begrijp ik waarom ze het perse bij hem wilde doen, want hij is echt mooi. We drinken samen nog wat, en dan vertrekt Jessica als haar date voor de deur staat om haar op te halen. Ze betaald Jamie, veel minder dan afgesproken, en zegt dan iedereen gedag met een omhelzing en drie zoenen. Alleen naar _Hot-head_ steekt ze een hand op vanaf een afstand omdat hij niet opstaat en blijft waar hij is.

Maar als Jessica eenmaal weg is en we allemaal weer zitten komt hij naar ons toe gelopen. Gelijk gaat mijn hart sneller kloppen als hij een stoel pakt en deze omdraait waardoor hij er achterstevoren op zit. Één arm legt hij over de breedte van de rugleuning, en van zijn andere arm alleen zijn elleboog en legt een hand onder zijn kin. Hij zit schuin tegen over me dus het kost me ontzettend veel moeite om hem te negeren en niet naar hem te kijken. En misschien verbeeld ik het me, maar ik zou zweren dat ik zijn ogen wel op mij gericht voel. Na twintig minuten hou ik het niet meer en als ik weer bijna zeker weet dat hij naar me aan het kijken is, kijk ik. Of het is stom toeval, of mijn gevoel klopt, want onze blik kruist. Inmiddels ligt zijn hand niet meer onder zijn kin, maar ligt nu meer in zijn nek. Maar wat me vooral opvalt, gelijk opvalt, is zijn blik. Want die is niet vijandig, zelfs niet onaardig. Hij is juist vriendelijk en… zachtaardig. Opeens realiseer ik me dat ik mijn adem inhouw en dat mijn longen vragen om zuurstof, dus ik adem diep in wanneer ik weer van hem weg kijk. En omdat ik er totaal niet op gerekend had verward het me een klein beetje. "Wie wil er nog wat drinken?" Vraagt hij opeens en staat op terwijl hij van iedereen antwoord op zijn vraag krijgt. Als laatst kijkt hij met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen naar mij. En omdat ik hem alleen als een schaap aankijk vraagt hij het nog een keer. "Wil je ook nog wat drinken?" _Doe eens normaal Lotte! _"Ow uuuh… Water als je blieft." Brabbel ik terug. "Zit je bij de AA?" Gelijk ben ik even bang dat zijn vriendelijkheid maar van korte duur was en hij me weer gaat beledigen. En waarschijnlijk omdat ik fronsend naar hem kijk op dat wat hij me vraagt zie ik zijn geamuseerde blik veranderen en lijkt hij een beetje geschrokken. "Sorry, het was een stom grapje. Je bent de enige die geen alcohol drinkt." Verklaard hij en lijkt mijn reactie te pijlen als hij zichzelf er duidelijk uit probeert te redden. Ik kijk snel naar het tafeltje voor me en zie dat hij gelijk heeft. Samantha en Marley drinken wijn en Jamie en Menno hebben een biertje. "Als je belooft niets te zeggen tegen mijn mede AA-ers… Dan graag wijn in plaats van water." Gelijk zie ik hem een beetje ontspannen en er ontstaat een glimlach op zijn gezicht. Voor het eerst zie ik hem glimlachen en ik bedenk me dat hij dit vaker moet doen, want het staat hem bijzonder goed. _Ow my! _"Ik beloof het. Als jij niet doorverteld dat je uit een plastic bekertje moet drinken." Antwoord hij weer serieus. "Deal!" Is alles wat ik zeg en dan draait hij zich om en loopt naar de grote koeling om er uit te halen wat hij nodig heeft.

Als ik per ongeluk naar de rest kijk valt me gelijk op dat het er op lijkt alsof ze heel erg hun best doen om niet naar me te kijken. Samantha heeft iets aan haar nagel, Menno een draadje aan zijn shirt en Marley en Jamie kijken gefascineerd naar haar telefoon! _Wat heeft dat te betekenen? Deed ik iets raars? _We blijven zeker nog een uur tot we besluiten om te vertrekken. En ook al voelt het nog steeds een beetje onwennig dat hij er is, het is niet meer zoals eerst. Had Jessica dan toch gelijk, en heeft hij inderdaad geen hekel aan me? En had ze gelijk toen ze zei dat hij het misschien helemaal niet bedoeld heeft zoals ik dacht toen hij die opmerking maakte, de tweede keer dat we tegen elkaar op liepen? Als ze inderdaad gelijk heeft, dan ben ik hem echt mijn excuus verschuldigd, want ik heb de meest onaardige dingen over hem gedacht. Maar daar kan ik moeilijk sorry voor zeggen. _'Hey ik wilde nog even sorry zeggen omdat ik je in mijn gedachten heb weggezet als een lul!'_ Ik geloof niet dat dit gebruikelijk is. En toch voel ik me er een beetje schuldig over.

Ook zie ik dat ze allemaal erg op hem gesteld zijn, dat zal ook niet voor niets zijn toch? Maar ondanks dat alles ben ik toch opgelucht als duidelijk wordt dat hij niet mee gaat naar de stad. Wel vertelt hij Marley dat ze hem moeten bellen als we naar huis gaan zodat hij iedereen thuis kan brengen en er geen taxi gebeld hoeft te worden. Ook staat hij erop dat hij ons naar de stad brengt. Ik begin te beseffen dat mijn beeld van _Hot-head_ totaal niet juist was. Maar de naam die ik hem in mijn gedachten heb gegeven blijft ondanks dat toepasselijk. Alleen de betekenis veranderd. Want ik doelde eerst op het feit dat het zo'n heethoofd was. Maar _Hot-head_ is gezien zijn verschijning nog steeds toepasselijk…

Want hij is absoluut _'Hot'_…


	3. 3 Misguided Ghosts

**_Vrijdag 21 november_**

**Mees**

Ik mompel wat ongemakkelijk een 'hey' omdat de blik van _biergieter Lotte_ me een beetje afleidt, sowieso haar aanwezigheid omdat ik dit totaal niet had verwacht. Maar het is de angstige blik in haar ogen die me vooral van mijn stuk brengt! _Ben ik zo erg dat ze schrikt omdat ik binnen stap?_ Het kan me normaal geen moer schelen wat een ander van me denkt, maar op de een of andere manier vind ik het toch vervelend te denken dat ik dat effect op haar heb. En als ik iedereen moet geloven is ze echt bijzonder aardig en vooral heel grappig. Hier heb ik nog niet echt veel van mee gekregen omdat ik de enige ben op wie ze zo anders reageert. Maar ik kan het haar niet kwalijk nemen. Dus om haar te laten zien dat ik niet bijt en ook gewoon normaal kan doen, besluit ik beneden te blijven. En beter had niet gekund, want terwijl ik alles klaar leg kom ik er achter dat ik ze vanaf mijn plek kan verstaan én zien. Zonder dat dit opvalt. Ik zie daarom hoe ze opeens in beweging komt en naar de tatoeage kijkt waar Jamie mee bezig is. Ik hoor hoe ze zijn werk complimenteert en ik spits nieuwsgierig mijn oren als ik Jamie hoor vragen of ze ook van tatoeages houdt. Ik ben een heel beetje teleurgesteld als ze aangeeft dat het niets voor haar is, maar vraag me dan ook af waarom niet? Omdat ze het gewoon niet mooi vind, of misschien niet durft? Helaas krijgen we daar geen antwoord op omdat ze afgeleid is door haar telefoon en van ze weg loopt om op te nemen.

Ik tune uit omdat het gesprek dat ze voert me niets aangaat. Maar ik lijk er geen controle over te hebben omdat ongewild mijn ogen steeds haar kant op gaan. Ik versta niet wat ze zegt, maar ik hoor wel haar zachte en vooral vriendelijke stem als ze praat met de persoon aan de andere kant van de lijn. Als ik haar hoor grinniken realiseer ik me dat er door het geluid een glimlach op mijn gezicht verschijnt. Misschien heeft Marley gelijk, en is ze inderdaad leuk. En ik zou beter moeten weten, want Marley heeft vrijwel altijd gelijk als het om mensen gaat! Opeens draait ze zich om en weer kruist onze blik. Als ik haar ogen iets groter zie worden besef ik me dat dit komt omdat ik me echt als een zak heb gedragen tijdens onze eerste ontmoeting. Ze voelt zich door mij ongemakkelijk, dat is duidelijk. Maar ik wil niet dat ze zich ongemakkelijk voelt door mij. Want ik ben niet de persoon die ze denkt dat ik ben. Om dit te bewijzen geef ik haar daarom een bescheiden glimlach en gelijk zie ik haar een beetje ontspannen. Zie je? Ik kan best vriendelijk zijn _biergieter Lotte_… _Yep_, _daarom noem je haar in gedachten ook nog steeds zo… Sukkel! _Ik concentreer me weer op mijn schets als ze naar haar vriendin kijkt omdat ze haar iets vraagt. Als ik weer opkijk zie ik dat ze wederom haar telefoon in haar handen heeft. Er ontstaat een frons als ze naar haar scherm kijkt en begint te typen, de frons verdwijnt als haar wenkbrauwen verbaasd omhoog schieten. Opeens lijkt ze een beetje bezorgd en ik vraag me af wat ze ontvangt waardoor ze zo kijkt. En van wie? _Jezus, wie denk ik dat ik opeens ben? Sherlock Holmes?_

"Loopt hij weer tegen je te bitchen?" Hoor ik Blondie vragen en dat wekt weer mijn aandacht. Want wie zou in vredesnaam tegen haar 'bitchen'? Maar _Lotte_ reageert er niet op en gaat naast Marley zitten. "Je hoeft dat echt niet te pikken hoor Lot. Misschien ziet hij dan eens in hoe vervelend het is." Zou Blondie het over Fratboy hebben? "Wie zegt dat ik niet in een Dom verander als ik bij hem ben en het licht uit zijn ogen sla met mijn riem?" Nog voor ik mezelf kan stoppen moet ik daar om lachen, want _Lotte_ die bij iemand het licht uit zijn ogen slaat op de manier zoals ze beschrijft is serieus grappig. Want ook al is het me inmiddels duidelijk dat ze absoluut voor zichzelf kan opkomen als het moet, ik geloof niet dat ze het in zich heeft om iemand bewust kwaad te doen. Laat staan pijn! Opeens voel ik alle ogen op me gericht en is het verdacht stil geworden, dus ik doe of ik achterlijk ben en blijf stoïcijns naar de schets voor me kijken. Maar het meest ben ik me bewust van haar ogen. Want zonder het te zien, weet ik dat ook zij naar me kijkt. Ik voel het gewoon! Ook ben ik dankbaar dat niemand, en in het bijzonder Menno iets zegt en het verder negeren.

Dit keer concentreer ik me echt op mijn schets en wordt het gelach en gepraat van de anderen een soort van blur op de achtergrond. Tot mijn bubbel een tijd later wordt doorbroken wanneer ik mijn naam hoor en als reflex opkijk. Het is Blondie die gedag zegt dus ik knik als ze naar me zwaait. Ik kijk toe hoe ze vertrekt en Lotte achter blijft omdat zij met de rest nog naar de stad gaat. En als ik weer naar mijn schets kijk besef ik dat ik klaar ben en er niets meer aan kan doen zonder het te verneuken. Heel even twijfel ik wat te doen, maar ik besluit niet in mijn eentje boven te gaan zitten. maar hier nog wat te drinken. Iets wat ik ook gedaan had als _zij_ er niet was geweest. Dus ik sta op en negeer de subtiele, maar toch verbaasde blikken van mijn familie als ik een stoel pak en ga zitten. En nu ik dichterbij haar zit, lijkt het nog moeilijker om niet naar haar te kijken en lukt het me daarom ook niet helemaal. En nu pas vallen me details aan haar op die ik net door de afstand tussen ons niet kon zien. Details die ik überhaupt niet eerder gezien heb, kom ik nu achter. Ik zie bijvoorbeeld nu pas goed dat ze best lang haar heeft. Iets wat door de manier waarop ze het draagt niet gelijk opvalt. Ze een heel lichte, maar toch getinte huid heeft, en ik vermoed dat een van, of alle twee haar ouders niet van Nederlandse afkomst is. Ze nonchalant, maar wel leuk gekleed is en wanneer ze lacht er mooie witte tanden tevoorschijn komen. Wat me vooral een beetje verbaasd omdat me dit niet eerder is opgevallen, is het zilveren ringetje in haar neusvleugel. Maar het is zo subtiel dat het bijna niet opvalt. En wanneer ze me betrapt en haar ogen die van mij vinden zie ik iets wat ik eigenlijk al wist. Ze heeft mooie donkere, maar warme ogen!

Ze kijkt me een paar seconden aan en even vraag ik me af wat ze denkt, aangezien ik haar blik absoluut niet kan plaatsen. Maar gelukkig zie ik geen angst of dat ze zich ongemakkelijk voelt, althans niet meer zoals eerst! En als ze opeens diep inademt en snel wegkijkt, besef ik dat ze haar adem inhield. Hierdoor vliegt mijn bevinding gelijk weer uit het raam, want je adem in houden doe je niet wanneer je volledig op je gemak bent. Daarom besluit ik om in actie te komen zodat ik haar kan bewijzen dat ik geen monster ben, aangezien ik heel sterk de behoefte voel om haar hiervan te overtuigen. "Wie wil er nog wat drinken?" Iedereen antwoord me omdat het geen ongewone vraag voor hen is, behalve voor Lotte! Dus kijk ik haar aan en stel de vraag nog een keer, voor het geval ze zich niet aangesproken voelde. "Wil je ook nog wat drinken?" Ik moet moeite doen om niet te lachen om haar reactie, want ze lijkt oprecht een beetje verbaasd dat ik het aan haar vraag. _Dacht ze serieus dat ik haar zou overslaan? _"Ow uuuh… Water als je blieft." Brabbelt ze bijna onverstaanbaar. "Zit je bij de AA?" Vraag ik geamuseerd en daarop kijkt ze me gelijk fronsend aan. _Fuck, wat is er in Gods naam mis met me? _"Sorry, het was een stom grapje. Je bent de enige die geen alcohol drinkt." Leg ik uit zodat ze begrijpt dat het geen aanval was. Haar ogen schieten naar de tafel voor haar en gelijk zie ik haar een beetje ontspannen en verdwijnt de frons. "Als je belooft niets te zeggen tegen mijn mede AA-ers… Dan graag wijn in plaats van water." Antwoord ze dit keer duidelijk verstaanbaar en bloedserieus, maar de humor ontgaat me niet en daardoor ontstaat er een glimlach op mijn gezicht. "Ik beloof het. Als jij niet doorverteld dat je uit een plastic bekertje moet drinken." Antwoord ik in de zelfde serieuze toon. "Deal!"

Grinnikend draai ik me om en loop naar de koeling om de drankjes te halen en rol met mijn ogen als de rest opeens heel erg zijn best doet om ons te negeren en deze poging niet bepaald subtiel is. Want ik weet wat ze denken. Ik praat namelijk bijna nooit tegen iemand die ik niet ken. Eigenlijk alleen tegen mijn klanten, maar ook dan zijn mijn gesprekken summier. Daarnaast sta ik ook niet bekend om mijn sociale kwaliteiten maar om mijn werk zelf. En dat ik niet veel zeg, betekend niet dat ik onbeleefd ben, althans niet tegen klanten. Maar meestal doen zij het woord en luister ik en knik en antwoord daar waar het verwacht wordt. Ondanks dat ik erbij ben gaan zitten luister ik vooral naar de gesprekken die gevoerd worden door de anderen, en hou mezelf verder op de achtergrond. En ondanks dat ik me absoluut bewust ben van haar aanwezigheid en zij ongetwijfeld van die van mij, is het niet meer ongemakkelijk. Ik krijg zelfs het idee dat ze het naar haar zin heeft. Wel valt me ook op dat ze, net als ik niet echt een prater lijkt te zijn en de voorkeur geeft aan het luisteren naar de anderen.

Na een uur geeft Marley aan dat ze naar de stad wil. Dus iedereen staat op en maakt aanstalten om zich klaar te maken voor vertrek, op Lotte na omdat haar jas binnen handbereik ligt. En omdat ik ze een lift geef, ben ik ook blijven zitten om op iedereen te wachten tot ze zover zijn. Wanneer ik me bedenk dat het misschien raar is om hier met haar te zitten en geen woord te zeggen en haar aankijk is ze me voor. "Het is heel aardig van je om ons te brengen." Zegt ze zacht en verbreekt ons oogcontact door naar haar hand te kijken die aan een draadje van haar colbert friemelt. "Het is geen moeite." Antwoord ik oprecht terwijl ik haar aan blijf kijken. Ze kijkt weer op en ik zie dat ze iets wil zeggen maar wordt onderbroken door Marley en Samantha die binnen stappen, gevolgd door Jamie en Menno. En dat is de laatste keer dat ik met haar praat want dat is het moment dat we vertrekken.

Ik breng ze in de Mercedes van Jamie weg, omdat we daar met zijn allen in passen. Wat ook alleen maar het geval is omdat Marley en Lotte samen net zo veel plaats innemen als één persoon.  
"Weet je het zeker man?" Vraagt Menno voor hij uitstapt als we bij het leidseplein zijn aangekomen en als antwoord op zijn vraag knik ik. "Bedankt voor de lift Pa en tot laters!" Roept Jamie als ze alle vijf naast elkaar staan om me uit te zwaaien. Grinnikend steek ik mijn middelvinger naar hem op en ik zie tot mijn opluchting dat Lotte hier, net als de rest om moet lachen.

Zodra ik weer thuis ben zet ik muziek op en doe wat meer licht aan in de woonkamer terwijl Lennox vrolijk achter me aan dartelt. Tot ze een balletje vind en er als een malle aangaat en door het hele huis begint te rennen. Ik moet om haar grinniken wanneer ze als een speer de woonkamer terug inkomt en over de stoelen en bank rent om vervolgens weer te verdwijnen. Ik maak een espresso en pak een van de boeken waar ik op het moment in aan het lezen ben. Maar als ik eenmaal op de bank zit besef ik dat ik me niet genoeg kan concentreren om te kunnen lezen. Daarom leg ik hem uiteindelijk na meerdere pogingen weg en besluit ik om in bad te gaan. Ik hoop dat ik op die manier toch een beetje kan ontspannen want ik voel me ongelooflijk onrustig. Zoeken naar de oorzaak hiervan hoef ik niet, want ik weet waar het door komt. Het komt door haar! Ik wil het absoluut niet moeilijk maken voor Marley en haar vriendschap met Lotte in de weg zitten. En ook al weet ik dat de vriendschap tussen Marley en Lotte niet betekent dat ik ook besties met haar moet worden, ik ben er achter gekomen dat het is heel lastig om haar niet aardig te vinden. Jaren heb ik me achter de muren schuil gehouden die ik om mezelf heen gebouwd heb voor alles en iedereen, behalve mijn familie. Dat heeft me al die jaren een veilig gevoel gegeven en het aller belangrijkste; volledige controle. Daarom hou ik mensen op afstand, omdat ik die controle nodig heb. En het feit dat ik haar echt heel aardig vind komt omdat ik veel minder afstand heb genomen dan ik normaal doe. Anders zou ik die conclusies over haar niet kunnen trekken. En dat maakt me ongelooflijk onrustig!

Maar als ik een tijdje in het warme water lig, de muziek zacht op de achtergrond hoor en mijn lichaam ontspant, besluit ik dat het allemaal geen moer uitmaakt. Ik ben echt niet zo arrogant om te denken dat elke vrouw op me geilt en Lotte heeft daarnaast al een paar jaar een serieuze relatie. _En wat is er mis met een gewone vriendschap?_ Niet dat ik er op uit ben om een vriendschap met haar op te bouwen, maar het hoeft voortaan niet meer zo ongemakkelijk te wezen als in het begin van de avond. Met die epiphany kan ik verder relaxen tot uiteindelijk het water koud begint te worden. Mijn nieuwe poging om wat te lezen lukt me dit keer wel tot ik uit mijn concentratie gehaald wordt door mijn telefoon. Marley vertelt me waar ze zijn zodat ik er naar toe kan komen om ze op te halen. Iedereen, waaronder Lotte wonen in de buurt dus ik parkeer voor omdat iedereen van daaruit lopend verder gaat.

"Loopt er iemand met Lotte mee?" Vraag ik omdat ik weet dat de rest eigenlijk de andere kant op moet. Haar verbaasde blik op mijn vraag ontgaat me niet, maar ik negeer het. "Wij zorgen dat ze veilig thuis komt." Antwoord Jamie, totaal niet onder de indruk. "Het is hier om de hoek, ik red me wel." Zegt Lotte, duidelijk een beetje bezwaard dat ze de moeite voor haar nemen. "Je denkt toch niet dat we je alleen naar huis laten gaan om dit uur?" Vraagt Marley geshockeerd en daar moet iedereen een beetje om grinniken. "Je weet nooit wat er om de hoek staat te wachten!" Gaat ze verder met een hand in haar zij om haar punt duidelijk te maken. "Goed punt inderdaad!" Antwoord Lotte droog en kijkt me kort met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan. Al zou ik willen, ik kan mijn gezicht niet in de plooi houden. Want ze doelt duidelijk op de botsing bij de toiletten. Ze kijkt me niet meer aan, maar ik zie wel een scheve glimlach op haar gezicht verschijnen. En ik ben opgelucht dat ze er inmiddels een grapje van kan maken, want dat zegt misschien wel dat ze mijn opmerking en lompigheid van die avond vergeven heeft!

Ik kijk toe hoe ze met zijn vijven licht aangeschoten uiteindelijk vertrekken en zodra ze bijna aan het eind van de straat zijn open ik mijn voordeur. Voor ik naar binnen stap kijk ik nog een keer naar de groep… Net op tijd om te zien hoe Lotte achterom kijkt met de sporen van een glimlach op haar lippen. Alsof ik haar betrapt heb kijkt ze snel weer voor zich en lacht om iets wat Menno zegt, wat ik niet kan verstaan. Met de herinnering aan haar lach loop ik naar boven en doe overal de lichten uit. Lennox ligt al op haar vertrouwde plekje in bed dus ik volg haar voorbeeld op en kleed me uit om naast haar te gaan liggen. En voor het eerst sinds jaren val ik zonder donkere, depressieve gedachtes rustig en vredig in slaap…

* * *

_**Zaterdag 6 december**_

Vanavond gaan we naar een expositie en omdat ik me heb voorgenomen om van onder mijn steen te komen, heb ik ingestemd om mee te gaan. Tot grote verbazing van Marley, want ze had zich ongetwijfeld voorbereid om een aantal dagen te moeten zeuren om me zover te krijgen. Eigenlijk was haar reactie toen ik gelijk ja zei al meer dan de moeite waard. Omdat ze er van uit ging dat ik nee zou zeggen begon ze gelijk met haar pogingen om me alsnog over te halen, ondanks dat dit niet nodig was. Ze onderbrak zich zelf daarom ook toen ze opeens realiseerde dat ik geen _nee_ had gezegd. Ik moest het zelfs nog een keer bevestigen, omdat ze toch even twijfelde of ze het wel goed had verstaan. _Dat was echt grappig! _Ook al weet ik dat het triest is dat ze zo blij is door zoiets simpels als een toezegging om ergens mee te gaan. Want dat is niets bijzonders, dit doen zo veel mensen. Maar voor mij is dit wel vrij bijzonder, en dat maakt het triest. Maar ik probeer daar niet te lang over na te denken omdat ik mijn enigszins goede humeur niet wil verpesten met zelf haat.

En als ik realistisch ben, wat is het ergste wat me kan overkomen vanavond? Dat iemand me probeert te versieren of me voorstelt mee naar haar huis te gaan? Irritant zeker, maar absoluut niet het ergste wat kan gebeuren. Als ik van onder de douche ben gestapt en mezelf heb afgedroogd loop ik naar mijn kleding kast. Ik heb van Marley de opdracht gekregen om er voor te zorgen dat ik er fatsoenlijk uitzie. Dus ik pak een broek en een shirt die aan aan deze dresscode zullen voldoen en loop aangekleed terug naar de badkamer om mijn haar te doen. Als ik zeker weet dat ik door de keuring kom pak ik mijn portemonnee, sleutels en telefoon en vertrek naar Marley en Jamie. Als via de intercom de voordeur open wordt gedaan en ik met de trap naar boven loop, hoor ik de bulderende lach van Menno waardoor ik weet dat ik de laatste ben. Ook komt de geur van eten me tegemoet als ik de deur naar hun appartement open en als reactie begint mijn maag te knorren.

"Mees, super. Je bent er!" Zegt Marley enthousiast als ze me vanuit de keuken binnen ziet komen. "Ben ik te laat?" Vraag ik omdat het erop lijkt dat ze op het punt staan om te gaan eten. "Nee joh, maar Menno bleef zeuren over het eten dus ben ik alvast begonnen." Zodra ze over Menno begint rolt ze met haar ogen. "Kan ik iets mee nemen?" Vraag ik als ik op het aanrecht een aantal schalen zie staan. "Ja graag, dat wat er nog staat." Ik pak de schalen die er nog staan volg haar de woonkamer in. "He man, ik dacht al dat ik wat hoorde." Zegt Jamie als hij me ziet. "Eindelijk! Waarom deed je er zo lang over? Ik verga van de honger!" Roept Menno waardoor ik niet de kans krijg om hem of Jamie en Samantha fatsoenlijk te begroeten. Maar hij krijgt wel gelijk een pets tegen zijn achterhoofd van Samantha en een moeilijke blik van Jamie. "Ook hallo Em, ik ben blij dat je me zo gemist hebt in dat uur dat we elkaar niet gezien hebben." Zeg ik sarcastisch wanneer hij me in het voorbij gaan een klap tegen mijn schouder geeft als begroeting. Al kun je het niet echt een begroeting noemen omdat een begroeting er meestal niet voor zorgt dat je bijna omver geslagen wordt. Maar ik weet van wie ik hem krijg en dat hij het niet zo bedoeld, het arme kind kent gewoon echt zijn eigen krachten niet.

"Kom zitten stelletje apen anders wordt het koud en heeft Marley voor niets zo haar best gedaan." We luisteren allemaal braaf naar Samantha en gaan aan tafel. "Wat voor expositie is het eigenlijk?" Vraag ik als we ons eten bijna ophebben. "Dat zie je van zelf wel. Ik ga niets verklappen, maar ik weet zeker dat je het naar je zin zult hebben." Antwoord Marley geheimzinnig en met een enorme grijns. "Waar heb je trouwens met Lotte afgesproken?" Vraagt Samantha. "Daar. Ik zou een gil geven als we er bijna zijn." Ik laat bijna mijn vork uit mijn handen vallen als ik Marley met een ruk aan kijk. Dát had ze me namelijk niet verteld! "Oké, spannend!" Antwoord Samantha die net als Marley en de rest mijn reactie bewust negeert. Maar dan kijkt Marley me aan en ook al zal mijn blik verraden dat ik niet bepaald blij ben met het nieuws dat Lotte ook komt, ze is er totaal niet van onder de indruk. Haar wenkbrauw gaat zelfs iets omhoog om me uit te dagen er iets van te zeggen. Maar ik hou mijn mond en schuif in plaats daarvan mijn bord iets bij me vandaan omdat ik opeens geen trek meer heb. Marley heeft express niets gezegd en heeft me er dus min of meer ingeluisd. Want ze wist dat als ik zou weten dat Lotte ook zou komen, ik niet mee gegaan zou zijn. En dat maakt het een klote streek! Ik twijfel een moment om gewoon alsnog naar huis te gaan, maar ergens heb ik weiger me weg te laten jagen door _haar_.

Menno en Jamie ruimen af terwijl Marley en Samantha boven nog… weet ik veel wat ze daar eigenlijk doen, girly stuff waarschijnlijk. En omdat ze duidelijk allemaal in het complot zitten ga ik uit pure hufterigheid op de bank zitten, omdat ik niet van plan ben om op welke manier dan ook te helpen. Ze zoeken het maar uit. Jamie heeft een taxibusje geregeld om ons naar de galerie te brengen en gelukkig is hij op tijd waardoor we niet heel erg lang hoeven te wachten tot we daadwerkelijk kunnen vertrekken. Want hoe eerder we gaan, hoe eerder het weer voorbij is. Ergens is het een troost dat we naar een expositie gaan, iets wat ik zelf ook wel eens galerie is in een oud pand en waar ik wel eens eerder ben geweest. Daarom weet ik dat het geen grote expositie zal zijn, gezien de kleine ruimte. Van buitenaf kun je zien dat het al aardig druk is, en tot mijn grote verbazing zie ik Joey binnen staan. En ook al weet ik dat hij oprecht in kunst geïnteresseerd is, ik weet ook dat hij vaak naar exposities en tentoonstellingen gaat met één doel; _scoren!_ Ik ken Joey omdat ik jaren met hem gewerkt heb in de shop van Paul. Omdat we samen werkten moest ik hem wel verdragen, maar in werkelijkheid heb ik hem nooit gemogen. Hij is werkelijk de grootste flapdrol die ik ken en is er van overtuigd dat hij alle vrouwen met zijn charmes om zijn vingers windt. Ook lijkt hij niet in te willen zien dat ik bewust alleen ben, dat dit een bewuste keuze is. En daarom ziet het als zijn taak om me advies te geven over hoe ik 'de ladies' -zoals hij ze noemt- moet aanpakken. Ik ben namelijk onzeker volgens hem, ik durf niet… y_eah right,_ _hij moest eens weten! _Ik zie ook Blondie met een van de bezoekers binnen praten en door de brochures en papieren die ze in haar handen heeft vermoed ik dat ze in de galerie werkt. Dat zou verklaren waarom uitnodigingen hadden!

"Ow, daar heb je Lotte!" in een reflex draait iedereen zich om en zien we Lotte nog net de deur van een auto dichtgooien en hoe ze de wegrijdende auto verder negeert. Zodra ze ons ziet ontstaat er een grote glimlach op haar gezicht, die heel even verdwijnt als ze mij gespot heeft. Maar ze corrigeert zichzelf vrij snel en is de glimlach weer terug. _Ze wist niet dat ik ook zou komen! Zou ze het vervelend vinden dat ik er ook ben? _We lopen elkaar tegemoet en zodra Marley kan vliegt ze een verraste Lotte om haar nek. Het is duidelijk dat Lotte dat niet verwacht had en moet daarom lachen om de overdreven begroeting van Marley. "Dat tegen mensen opspringen moet je haar echt afleren." Grinnikt Lotte als Jamie haar ook omhelst, maar veel subtieler en met één arm. "Ik zweer dat ze dat op haar puppy examen niet deed." Antwoord hij terug met een knipoog naar Marley en als reactie moet Marley giechelen terwijl ze hem speels een zet geeft. Menno en Samantha begroeten haar ook met een korte omhelzing en dan richt Lotte zich tot mij. _Ze denkt toch niet dat ik het zelfde ga doen? _Maar gelukkig blijft ze een beetje op afstand. "Leuk dat je mee gekomen bent. Ik hoop dat je het wat vind!" Zegt ze zacht maar vriendelijk. "Of dat leuk is moet nog blijken, maar ik denk dat ik me wel vermaak." Ik weet zeker dat we elkaar een seconde te lang aankijken maar het lijkt wel of ik niet kan wegkijken van haar donkere, grote ogen. "Daar komen we snel genoeg achter." Mompelt ze een beetje als ze opeens ons oogcontact verbreekt en zich enigszins abrupt omdraait. "Zullen we dan maar?" Zegt Marley enthousiast en opeens komen we allemaal in beweging en volgen Lotte naar binnen. Menno, Marley en Rose lopen gelijk met Lotte naar Blondie om haar gedag te zeggen.

Eenmaal binnen kun je pas zien wat er aan de muur hangt en zie ik dat het foto's zijn en Jamie en ik stoppen gelijk bij de eerste foto omdat deze onze aandacht trekt. Op de foto staat een vrouw op een open plek in een bos met een donkere, doorschijnende jurk. Hierdoor zijn haar blote borsten eronder subtiel zichtbaar. De palmen van haar handen zijn ook zichtbaar en je ziet nog net haar kin, omdat ze naar de lucht kijkt. Meer van haar gezicht zie je niet, wat de vrouw en daarom de foto heel mysterieus maakt. Ook zijn de kleuren van de foto ontzettend mooi en creëert het effect van een oude foto, terwijl dit het duidelijk niet is. Door de oranje kleuren van het bos achter de vrouw en het mos zie je dat de foto in het najaar genomen moet zijn. Dat alles zorgt voor een sobere en soort van duistere uitstraling, maar wel een heel mooie. En het feit dat het model daarnaast ook nog eens getatoeëerd is op haar armen zorgt voor bonuspunten. _Dit kan nog wel eens interessant worden!_

Ik ben afgeleid door de commotie achter me dus ik kijk om en zie hoe Lotte de bezoeker waar Blondie net nog mee in gesprek was een hand geeft en zich voorstelt. Achter me hoor ik de deur open gaan en ik zie vanuit mijn ooghoeken iemand voorbij komen. Maar pas als hij direct naar Lotte loopt en naast haar gaat staan zie ik dat het Fratboy is. En omdat ik die richting op kijk kruist onze blik en geeft hij me een knik met zijn hoofd als begroeting en een vuile blik omdat ik waarschijnlijk naar zijn vriendin stond te kijken._ Perfecte timing! _Ik moet de drang om met mijn ogen te rollen in bedwang houden als ik weg kijk en mijn aandacht weer op de foto voor me richt. "Of je als je blieft niet zo naar zijn meisje wil kijken." Ik moet grinniken om wat Jamie net hard genoeg zegt zodat alleen ik het kan horen. "Sorry. Ik zal me inhouden." Antwoord ik serieus terug. "Graag, want ik word ook een beetje onpasselijk van." Stiekem had ik gehoopt dat ik voorlopig kon doen dat ik hem niet heb gezien, maar helaas! Joey heeft me gespot en komt gelijk op ons afgestapt met een enorme grijns op zijn gezicht. "Yow dude's! Jullie ook hier?" Vraagt hij geheel overbodig en omdat hij zijn aandacht op mij heeft gericht als we elkaar een hand geven, ziet hij niet hoe Jamie zijn kans grijpt en er snel vandoor gaat. "Ik kan jou het zelfde vragen! Hoe is het?" Zeg ik wanneer ik Jamie snel met een vuile blik aankijk zonder dat Joey het ziet. En het enige wat mijn beste vriend doet is me met een grijns aankijken. "Ja, ja, ik wilde dit niet missen. Ik had al vaker wat voorbij zien komen, dus… Maar het kan niet beter gaan met me, ik heb een volle agenda en die nieuwe zijn oké."

"Nieuwe? Zijn er meerdere bijgekomen?" Misschien zou ik gewoon ja en amen moeten zeggen zodat ik mijn gesprek zo kort mogelijk met hem kon houden. Maar mijn nieuwsgierigheid wint in dit geval. "Niet voor vast, we hebben al sinds een paar weken guests over de vloer." "Ja dat is waar ook. Dat vertelde Paul me laatst nog." Antwoord ik als ik me inderdaad herinner dat Paul het hier over heeft gehad. Paul gaat regelmatig naar conventies in het buitenland waardoor hij veel buitenlandse artiesten kent die hij zo nu en dan tijdelijk in zijn shop uitnodigt om te werken. "Ik vind het maar niks. Arrogante sukkels denken dat ze heel wat zijn." Gaat hij gefrustreerd verder en ik knik zogenaamd meelevend. "Gister kwam die baas naast me staan terwijl ik bezig was en had zelfs het lef om me advies te geven. Alsof ik niet weet hoe je een tat zet!" Ergens kan ik me voorstellen dat iemand met meer ervaring zijn mond niet kan houden wanneer ze hem bezig zien. Want advies is in Joey's geval niet bepaald een overbodige luxe. Hij tatoeëert niet slecht, want anders zou Paul hem niet in zijn shop laten werken, maar echt bijzonder is het ook niet. Zoals hij tatoeëert kan iedereen het leren en hij heeft ook niet echt een stijl die hem uniek maakt. En als je echt naam wil maken moet je wel echt een unieke stijl creëren, waardoor kenners je herkennen in je werk. Dat heeft Joey absoluut niet! "Wie weet heb je wat aan dat advies, hij zal het vast niet lullig bedoeld hebben." Probeer ik 'de baas' waar hij het over heeft te verdedigen. "Nou ik weet het niet. Bij Paul deed hij het niet, toen keek hij alleen en hield verder zijn mond." En daar moet ik echt een beetje om grinniken. "Kom op, je hebt het over Paul. Daar kunnen ze zelf wat van leren!" Alsof hij even moet door laten dringen wat ik zeg, moet hij een paar seconden later daar ook om lachen. "Ja, daar heb je wel een punt inderdaad."

"Hey maar Mees, vertel eens. Hoe is het met de vrouwtjes?" Hij kijkt me verwachtingsvol aan en ik weet zeker dat hij serieus denkt dat ik hem over mijn liefdes leven ga vertellen. Het was natuurlijk ook gewoon dom om te denken dat ik misschien eens een keer een gesprek met hem kon voeren dat niet over vrouwen zou gaan. Maar kennelijk ben ik toch zo naïef geweest om het even te geloven. "Het kan niet beter Joey!" Wederom super dom om te denken dat hij daar genoegen mee zou nemen. "Aaah, en die heerlijkheid waar je net naar aan het kijken was, heb je een oogje op haar?" En daar moet ik om lachen. Alleen al omdat hij het woord _heerlijkheid_ gebruikt. Ik begin me serieus af te vragen waar hij heeft leren praten. "Er is hier niemand waar ik een oogje op heb of naar stond te kijken op de manier zoals je bedoeld." Ik heb echt geen idee over wie hij het heeft en wanneer ik die indruk had kunnen wekken, maar ik weet ook wie het zegt, dus ik neem het daarom ook totaal niet serieus. "Misschien, maar ik ben niet helemaal achterlijk." En vlug kijkt hij achterom en lijkt iemand te zoeken. "Daar! Naast je zus!" Als ik zijn blik volg zie ik dat hij naar Marley en… Lotte kijkt. "Sorry dat ik je moet teleurstellen Joey, maar ik heb zéker geen oogje op haar." Antwoord ik met een diepe zucht, want werkelijk! _Uitgerekend haar? _"Teleurgesteld ben ik alles behalve vriend, dat geeft me groen licht om een praatje met haar te gaan maken, want man! Wat een exotische droom is dat!"

"Ze heeft een vriend!" Hij kijkt van haar weg om me een scheve glimlach te geven. "Zie jij hem ergens? Ik niet namelijk!" Ik kijk hem een moment aan omdat ik er van uit ga dat hij iets zal zeggen of doen waaruit blijkt dat hij een grapje maakt. Maar hij is bloedserieus! "Je bent echt niet te geloven." Zeg ik serieus waarop hij me weer met een grijns aankijk. "Hey, een man mag toch hopen?" Antwoord hij terwijl hij zijn schouders ophaalt. "Ik ga wat te drinken scoren! Ik zie je later nog wel." En met dat draait hij zich om en loopt weg, nog voor ik verder iets kan zeggen. Als ik opkijk zie ik Marley fronsend naar me kijken en loopt me dan tegemoet. "Waar hadden jullie het over?" Vraagt ze nog steeds met een moeilijk gezicht. "Niks, hij had stomme praatjes." Antwoord ik wanneer we voor elkaar staan. "Maar het ging over mij of Lotte, want ik zag jullie kijken." Ik kijk haar met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw en scheve glimlach aan, want natuurlijk had Marley dat door. "Het verbaast me eigenlijk dat je er nog naar vraagt." En daarmee weet ze waarschijnlijk genoeg, want ze schud grinnikend haar hoofd en steekt haar hand door mijn arm. "Kom broeder, dan halen we wat te drinken."

Voorzien van een drankje en na Blondie begroet te hebben lopen we samen door de ruimte om alle foto's te bekijken. Lotte lijkt steeds druk in gesprek te zijn met de andere bezoekers, dus gaan zonder haar. Nu was de eerste foto mooi, maar de andere zijn minstens zo mooi. Alle foto's zijn in een bos genomen en hebben de zelfde tinten op een aantal zwart wit foto's na. Op de meeste is een model te zien maar op sommige is het alleen een dier of het bos. Iedereen is er stil van, op een enkele opmerking over de foto op dat moment voor ons na. "Ik had echt geen idee dat ze zo goed was." Zegt Menno uiteindelijk en ik kijk op van de foto. "Ze? Is het een vrouwelijke fotografe?" Vraag ik en als reactie kijken ze elkaar geamuseerd een voor een aan. Gelijk wordt me duidelijk dat ik hier iets mis. "Wat?" Vraag ik daarom, want ik krijg het gevoel dat ze me belachelijk aan het maken zijn. "Uuuh, heb je de flyer in je hand niet gelezen?" Vraagt Jamie, nog steeds ontzettend geamuseerd. Dus met een frons open ik de opgerolde flyer die ik van Blondie had gekregen en lees de eerste paar regels op de voorkant…

_**Misguided Ghosts  
**_

_Foto Expositie _  
_Charlotte Spencer_

Keer op keer lees ik wat er staat. Maar niets valt me op aan de naam. En het is de enige naam die er staat. _Charlotte Spencer. _Geen idee wie dit is. Ik ken namelijk helemaal geen Charlotte Spencer. Maar dan opeens valt het kwartje als ik voor de zoveelste keer de voornaam lees. Opeens zie ik het en weet ik het ook gelijk honderd procent zeker… Lotte! _Jezus, hoe heb ik dat kunnen missen?_ Maar hoe moest ik weten dat 'Lotte' een afkorting was? Laat staan dat ik de link met haar legde. Dus Lotte is fotografe? _Fine Art_ Fotografe om precies te zijn! "Dit is haar werk?" Vraag ik, ondanks het bewijs in mijn handen verbaast. En als antwoord moeten ze allemaal lachen omdat ik dit niet wist. En ik het gebeurt niet snel, maar dit keer kan ik hun reactie niet kwalijk nemen.

* * *

_**Zaterdag 6 december**_

**Lotte**

Dit is mijn eerste eigen expositie en ook al weet ik dat ik dit absoluut ook aan de ouders van Jessica te danken heb, als mijn werk niets was geweest hadden ze het niet in hun galerie willen hebben! En ik heb wel vaker werk tentoongesteld, maar dan was dit in samenwerking met andere fotograven tijdens mijn studie. Of werk via een opdrachtgever en was het enige wat ik deed de foto's trekken. En dat is toch even wat anders. Deze expositie is persoonlijk, iets wat echt van mij zelf is. Mijn ideeën, mijn creativiteit, mijn gevoel. _Dit ben ik! _En daarom was ik dit keer ook op een heel andere manier nerveus. De meningen van de bezoekers vind wel belangrijk, maar mocht ik van hen negatieve feedback krijgen zou ik daar wel mee kunnen leven. Ik ben vooral nerveus voor de mensen die ik goed ken, de mensen waar ik om geef. En ergens ben ik blij dat ik na de komst van _de Koning Clan_ steeds aangesproken werd door bezoekers. Want nu heb ik op een veilige afstand stiekem hun eerste reacties kunnen peilen. En ik zag geen rare of vieze gezichten dus ik ben er bijna zeker van dat ze het niet vreselijk vinden. Maar ik kan het niet langer uitstellen en heb met iedereen een praatje gemaakt waarmee dit belangrijk was. Misschien kan ik gewoon stiekem weg gaan, en achteraf zeggen dat ik me niet lekker voelde_._ _Dat zou daarnaast heel professioneel zijn Lotte!_ En wat is het ergste wat er kan gebeuren? Dat ze vertellen dat het 'apart' is en op die manier beleefd laten weten dat het niet hun smaak is? Dat is een mogelijkheid en eentje die ik kan handelen… _denk ik!_

Ik adem een keer diep in en uit en loop voorbereid op het ergste naar ze toe. Gelijk gaan mijn alarmbellen rinkelen wanneer ik dichterbij kom en ze zie gniffelen. Moeten ze lachen om de foto? Vinden ze het belachelijk? En waarom schud _Hot-head_ met die sexy scheve glimlach van hem zijn hoofd? Zou hij het zonde van zijn tijd vinden dat hij gekomen is, want ik weet inmiddels van Marley dat hij bijna nooit ergens naar toe gaat. Zou hij spijt hebben dat hij zijn plannen omgegooid heeft om hier te zijn, wat die plannen dan ook geweest mogen zijn? Het liefst zou ik nu omdraaien en inderdaad weglopen… Maar dan kruist mijn blik met die van Samantha en kan het niet meer ongezien. _Crap!_

"Wat is er zo grappig?" Vraag ik zo onschuldig mogleijk. _Serieus? Kan het nog doorzichtiger?_ "Mees!" Antwoorden ze allemaal in koor terwijl ze naar hem kijken. Dus ik volg hun blik en doe het zelfde! _Geneert hij zich, of begin ik dingen te zien die er niet zijn omdat ik zo zenuwachtig ben? _"Ik uuuh… Ik had geen idee dat je fotografe was." Mompelt hij een beetje ongemakkelijk terwijl hij zijn schouders op haalt. Een paar seconde te laat, waardoor ik waarschijnlijk als een debiel over kom, valt het kwartje. "En je hebt er nu spijt van dat je gekomen bent?" Zelfs ik hoor de teleurstelling in mijn stem, ondanks dat ik het nonchalant probeer te vragen. Maar als hij me met een ruk en met grote ogen aankijkt bevestigd hij mijn vermoede. Omdat ik hem niet langer recht in zijn ogen kan aankijken zie ik vanuit mijn ooghoeken hoe hij snel zijn hoofd schud. "Wat? Waar heb je het over? Waarom zou ik daar spijt van hebben?" Vraagt hij verbaast en daarom kijk ik hem weer aan. "Heb je dat niet dan?" Daag ik hem uit, want ik heb liever dat hij gewoon eerlijk tegen me is. _Daar had hij een aantal weken geleden tenslotte ook geen problemen mee. _"Zeker niet! Ik vind je werk ontzettend goed zelfs. Waarom ben je daar zo onzeker over?"

"Dat ben ik niet!" Antwoord ik veel te snel en het enige wat ontbreekt is een pruillip en een stamp met mijn voet. Gelukkig kan ik mezelf ook inhouden om met mijn ogen te rollen om mijn eigen stomme reactie. "Maar al zou je een beetje onzeker zijn, dan is dat alleen maar te begrijpen." Ik ben Marley zo dankbaar voor haar onderbreking en kijk haar daarom aan, alleen al zodat ik_ Hot-Head_ daarom niet meer hoef aan te kijken. Want iedere keer als ik hem aankijk, en onze blik kruist heb ik enorme moeite om weer weg te kijken. Hij is zo adembenemend knap, dat mijn lichaam niet meer kan doen wat mijn hersenen het opdraagt. "Absoluut, al kun je relaxen want je foto's zijn prachtig." Vult Jamie met een grijns aan, waarbij Samantha en Menno zijn woorden fanatiek beamen. "Al bij de eerste foto was ik geboeid." _Hot-Head_ knikt instemmend wanneer Jasper de foto aanwijst die een stukje verderop hangt. En eigenlijk is het officieel de laatste foto, maar kennelijk zijn ze aan de verkeerde kant begonnen. "Of de laatste foto, afhankelijk van hoe je begint." Merkt _Hot-Head_ schaapachtig op met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw.

"Laatste foto inderdaad." Antwoord ik daarom met een zenuwachtig lachje, want de zachte en vriendelijke klank van zijn stem doet iets vreemds met me. Het bezorgt me een soort rilling door mijn lichaam, en ik ben er nog niet over uit of het een prettig gevoel is of juist onaangenaam. Maar ik stop gelijk met lachen als hij me met een glimlach aankijkt. Ik denk dat dit voor het eerst is dat ik zijn tanden zie, omdat ik hem voor het eerst echt zie glimlachen. Ik besef dat mijn mond een stukje open staat, terwijl ik hem als een debiel aanstaar. _Hoe kan iemand er zo uitzien zoals hij, en nog knapper worden als hij glimlacht? _"Waar is je boy gebleven trouwens?" Ik ben afgeleid en Menno dit keer dankbaar voor de onderbreking. Maar zo snel als de opluchting kwam, is hij ook weer verdwenen. "Die uuuh, moest weg voor zijn werk." Waarom ik het zo gênant vind om dat te vertellen weet ik niet, maar toch voelt het zo. _Misschien wel omdat het niet helemaal de waarheid is._ Hij had namelijk geen zin om hier heel de avond rond te hangen. Dat is de daadwerkelijke reden waarom hij er niet is. En hij had hier moeten zijn. Hij zou naast me moeten staan, gewoon om er voor me te zijn. "Willen jullie allemaal nog wat drinken?" Vraag ik om van onderwerp te veranderen, maar al snel zie ik dat het een domme vraag is. Want ze hebben allemaal nog een gevuld glas die ze ook allemaal iets omhoog houden en mijn aanbod afslaan. Maar nog voor ik zelf om een drankje kan gaan staat Jessica opeens naast me met een glas rode wijn.

"Ik dacht dat je deze misschien wel kon gebruiken." Verklaard ze wanneer ik het glas dankbaar van haar aanneem. "Dank je." Met drie grote slokken klok ik het, relatief kleine glas wijn in een keer achterover en kom tot de conclusie dat ik ontzettende dorst had. En inderdaad toe aan een borrel! "Het is niet echt lekkere wijn!" Zeg ik droog en met een vies gezicht, als bij de laatste slok kippenvel op mijn armen ontstaat, omdat de zure smaak nu pas door mijn tong geregistreerd word. En daarop moet iedereen lachen, en realiseer me dat ik er nogal een show van maakte. Maar ik geloof niet dat ik iemand beledigd heb, dus echt druk kan ik me er niet om maken. Ook ontstaat er een glimlach op mijn gezicht als ik _zijn_ lach hoor. Hoe ontzettend intimiderend ik hem ook vind, toch doet het me goed om hem te zien lachen. Al is het veel minder uitbundig dan de rest. En het staat hem goed, een happy face. En dat ik de oorzaak ben van die lach, maakt het alleen maar beter. Omdat dit bijdraagt aan het geloof dat hij me inderdaad misschien niet haat. _Ow, als je blieft Lotte! Je probeert gewoon een valse hond te paaien met een stuk vlees, zodat hij niet naar je hapt… Wat ever, bemoei je er niet mee. _Als ik serieus in mijn hoofd discussies met mijn gespleten persoonlijkheden begin te voeren, is het tijd om nog een glas wijn te nemen. Al is het maar om mijn innerlijke vriendinnen de mond te snoeren. Gelukkig hebben we de luxe van bediening rond lopen, dus wanneer ik me omdraai staat hij toevallig achter me en wissel ik mijn lege glas met een volle. Dit keer waardeer ik mijn glas wijn en drink ervan zoals een dame dit eigenlijk hoort te doen, dus rustig en niet als een dorstige boerin.

Langzaam begin ik te relaxen en voel ik alle spanning van afgelopen dagen van me af glijden. Misschien komt dit ook wel een beetje door het derde glas wijn wat ik inmiddels aan het drinken ben, maar het komt zeker ook door mijn gezelschap. Menno lijkt vooral ontzettend geïnteresseerd te zijn in mijn werk en wil werkelijk alles weten. "Probeer je mijn geheime recept te ontfutselen Hulk?" Vraag ik met samengeknepen ogen en daar moet hij om lachen. "Nèh, wees niet ongerust. Ik kan voor geen meter koken." Antwoord hij serieus en dit keer moet ik lachen. "Hij kookt zelfs zo slecht dat het een talent is." Zowel ik als Menno kijken op als _Hot-Head_ opeens naast Menno komt staan. Alleen weet ik zeker dat Menno's reactie gewoon een reflex is en niet net als dat van mij uit verbazing. "Ik barst van de talenten." Antwoord Menno met een stalen gezicht. _Waarom word ik zo nerveus als hij tegen me praat? _Ik schrik zo erg van het trillende gevoel in mijn kontzak, dat ik bijna in een reflex naar voren wil schieten om aan het gevoel te ontsnappen. Maar gelukkig kan ik mezelf inhouden. Ondanks dat is het niet helemaal onopgemerkt gebleven omdat zowel Menno als _Hot-head_ me met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw aankijken. Ik had geen idee dat ik zoveel talent had om mezelf zo voor lul te zetten. Met gloeiende wangen vis ik daarom mijn telefoon tevoorschijn en kijk van wie ik een berichtje heb. Ik probeer een beetje discreet op mijn telefoon te kijken en zie tot mijn verbazing dat ik een sms heb van Thomas. En hij heeft me nog nooit gesmst omdat we whatsapp hebben.

_I want to fuck u in every possible_ _way,  
__until u scream my name and bag me to stop!_

Ik weet niet hoe snel ik mijn telefoon voor me moet houden om te voorkomen dat de mensen die achter me staan ook zien wat er staat. Bijna zeker dat ik het niet goed heb lezen, kijk ik vlug achter me en lees dan de sms nog een keer. Maar het staat er echt! En ik ben echt niet zo preuts dat ik hierdoor geshockeerd ben, maar wel omdat Thomas me zoiets stuurt. Want dit is niets voor hem namelijk. Zeker niet gezien het feit dat zijn libido de laatste weken het zelfde is als die van een gecastreerde man. Zal de lijn die hij gesnoven heeft niet goed gevallen zijn? Maar ook dat zou niet logisch zijn, want ook al haat ik dat hij het doet, hij doet het alleen als hij met vrienden is. En vanavond zit hij alleen thuis omdat hij nog heel veel werk te doen had. Of heeft hij gelogen en is hij gewoon naar vrienden toe? "Sorry ik uuuh, ik ga even…" Verward loop ik naar de toiletten, en neem daar de deur die naar de kleine binnenplaats leidt. Zodra ik buiten stap word ik gelijk overvallen door de kou, maar toch kan ik me er niet druk om maken. Met trillende handen zoek ik Thomas's nummer op en bel hem. Mijn hartslag gaat sneller bij iedere kiestoon, en eindelijk neemt hij nadat hij zeven keer is overgegaan op.

_"Ja?"_ Beantwoord hij zijn telefoon, en als ik niet beter zou weten zou ik denken dat ik hem aan het storen ben omdat hij een tikkeltje geïrriteerd klinkt. Maar dit lijkt me sterk gezien het smsje dat hij stuurde. "Hey, wat uuuh… Waar ben je?" Vraag ik zacht. _"Niet dat ik vind dat ik verantwoording hoef af te leggen, maar ik ben gewoon thuis. Hoezo?" _Ik frons bij de toon van zijn woorden maar negeer het verder en besluit er niet om heen te draaien. "Waar kwam die sms opeens vandaan?" Vraag ik daarom direct. _"Welke sms? Waar heb je het over?"_ Speelt hij een spelletje met me? Ik kijk snel achterom om er zeker van te zijn dat ik alleen ben. "De _'I want to fuck you in every possible way' _sms! Daar heb ik het over." Dit keer reageert hij niet gelijk. "Waar kwam dat ineens vandaan Thomas? En waarom via een sms?" "Ik… Jezus Lotte, weet ik veel. Is dat niet wat je wilt?" Dit keer ben ik het die met een mond vol tanden staat. Vraagt hij dat nu serieus? "Het had kennelijk niet het gewenste effect." Mompelt hij als ik niet reageer. "Lotte?" Vraagt hij als ik stil blijf en ik hoor hem diep zuchten. "Ik bel je later nog wel Tom, ik moet terug naar binnen." Ik hoor hem nog een keer diep zuchten en verbreekt dan de verbinding. Zonder gedag te zeggen, zonder me plezier of succes te wensen. Ik weet niet precies wat ik verwacht had, maar zijn reactie is niet wat ik had gehoopt in ieder geval. Opeens herinner ik me dat ik een sigaret in het borstzakje van mijn blouse gestopt heb. Dus dankbaar vis ik hem tevoorschijn en steek hem met trillende handen van de kou aan. Als ik de rook van de eerste haal uit blaas kan ik nog net de kreun in bedwang houden. Zo lekker is het! Ik ben zo in gedachten dat ik de deur niet open heb horen gaan en daarom schrik ik me kapot als ik uit het niets mijn naam maar vooral _zijn_ stem hoor.

"Sorry! Ik wilde je niet laten schrikken." Zegt hij zelf geschrokken door mijn reactie en houdt zijn handen omhoog met zijn palmen naar mij toe gericht. "Nee het is oké, ik had je niet gehoord." Antwoord ik als hij blijft staan waar hij staat. "Ik was onderweg naar het toilet dus daarom zag ik je hier zitten. Gaat alles goed?" Ik moet duidelijk een beetje wennen aan deze nieuwe aardige _Hot-Head _want ook al heeft hij min of meer al bewezen dat hij helemaal zo erg niet is, blijft hij me nerveus maken. "Ja prima! Ik snakte naar een sigaret." Lieg ik en aan zijn blik te zien hou ik hem niet voor de gek. Dus alsof hij het anders echt niet gelooft hou ik de hand met de sigaret omhoog zodat hij het bewijsstuk kan zien. "Zo erg dat je in deze kou gaat zitten?" Mompelt hij een beetje en het is duidelijk een retorische vraag. Opeens lijkt het of hij een beslissing neemt en komt in beweging. Terwijl hij zijn hoofd schud loopt hij naar me toe. En nog voor ik hem kan stoppen, legt hij de jas die hij in zijn handen had over mijn schouders en komt naast me zitten. Mijn lichaam versteend als ik zijn been tegen dat van mij voel. Maar mijn sterke reactie komt vooral door het tintelende gevoel wat het in mijn dij veroorzaakt. Mijn huid lijkt te gloeien daar waar het in contact komt met dat van hem. Maar kennelijk is hij zich hier ook bewust van, want hij gaat snel iets verzitten waardoor we elkaar niet meer raken. En zo zitten we een paar minuten. In stilte. Ondanks dat die stilte van mijn kant vooral komt omdat ik geen zinnig woord weet uit te brengen, is het geen ongemakkelijk stilte.

Wanneer mijn sigaret op is kijk ik voorzichtig opzij. En omdat hij met zijn hoofd achterover geleund tegen het raam zit en naar de lucht kijkt, ziet hij mij niet. En dus ook niet dat ik kijk. Met mijn ogen volg ik het profiel van zijn gezicht. Het is zichtbaar dat hij iets in zijn wilde haar heeft gedaan in een poging om het tot bedaren te brengen, maar een paar plukken zijn hieraan ontsnapt en hangen eigenwijs over zijn voorhoofd. Hij heeft donkere, dikke wenkbrauwen, die permanent in een frons geboetseerd lijken. Maar ik weet inmiddels beter, ik heb ze ontspannen gezien, sporadisch en kort, maar ik heb het gezien. Zijn ogen zijn heel intens en hebben een warme, heldere grijze kleur. En ondanks de kleur, zijn het juist zijn ogen die ik zo intimiderend vind. Misschien wel omdat hij altijd iets met zijn ogen lijkt te knijpen, alsof hij op die manier beter kan zien. En als hij je op die manier aankijkt heeft het absoluut iets intimiderends. Zijn neus heeft in het midden een subtiele on-perfectie, want hem juist perfect maakt! Zijn lippen zijn vol en zien er zacht uit en aan de linkerkant van zijn onderlip heeft hij een ontzettend sexy piercing. Mijn ziekelijke nieuwsgierigheid vraagt zich af hoe het zou voelen als hij me zou zoenen met die piercing… _Uuuh, ik doe gewoon net of ik dit niet dacht! _Zijn kin is rond en heeft een minuscuul kuil/ geul dingetje in het midden, iets wat me eerder niet is opgevallen. En dan zijn kaaklijn… Zijn kaaklijn is misschien wel het mooiste aan zijn gezicht. In de zin dat dit vooral zorgt dat het totaal plaatje zo perfect is. Deze is namelijk sterk en krachtig en heel mannelijk en doet mijn vingers bijna kriebelen van verlangen om er aan te zitten. Iets wat ik echt uit mijn hoofd moet laten omdat het belachelijk is dat ik het überhaupt denk. En toch schiet het door mijn hoofd. Ook helpt het spoor van een lichte stoppelbaard niet echt om die gedachten in bedwang te houden. Ik weet bijna zeker dat deze veel zachter aanvoelt dan hij er uit ziet. _Oké, stoppen nu! __Waar ben ik mee bezig?_

Maar wat hem nu vooral zo knap maakt heeft niets met zijn goede looks te maken! Aan zijn mond zie ik dat hij zijn kaken van elkaar heeft. En op een heel aandoenlijke manier heeft hij iets weg van een onschuldige jongetje die diep in gedachten gebiologeerd naar de sterren hemel zit te kijken… Dus ik volg zijn voorbeeld op en kijk net als hem naar boven. Ik zie vanuit mijn ooghoeken hoe hij even opzij kijkt maar dan weer naar de lucht. Het is koud, maar ontzettend helder waardoor de hemel bijna oplicht door de vele sterren die te zien zijn. Nu begrijp ik waar hij naar aan het kijken was. "Wauw!" Fluister ik wanneer ik me realiseer dat ik iet simpels als naar de sterrenhemel kijken veel te weinig doe. "Ik kan uren naar de lucht kijken." Ik kijk opzij als hij met zijn zware, maar zachte stem de stilte verbreekt. Alsof hij mijn ogen op hem voelt laat hij zijn hoofd iets zakken en kijkt me aan. En kort, heel kort glimlacht hij naar me en kijkt dan vervolgens weer naar de lucht. Dus ik doe wederom het zelfde, maar ik ben afgeleid als ik hem een paar seconden later hoor grinniken. Het is bijna onhoorbaar maar omdat mijn lichaam op het geluid reageert, twijfel ik er geen moment aan. "Wat?" Vraag ik nieuwsgierig. "Weet je al wanneer je het gaat doen?" Verward kijk ik hem aan want ik heb werkelijk geen idee waar hij het over heeft. "Wat?" Vraag ik daarom nog een keer grinnikend. "Foto's! Wanneer ga je er foto's van maken?" Zijn antwoord verward me nog meer dan zijn vraag. Want hoe kon hij weten dat ik daar aan dacht? Begin ik echt seniel te worden en dacht ik het hardop? Met een geamuseerd gezicht kijk hij weg van de lucht en naar mij. En even ben ik niet in staat om iets te zeggen omdat ik gehypnotiseerd ben door zijn scheve glimlach. _Jezus, wat is er mis met me?_

"Ik uuuh, ga je dan mee?" _Oké nogmaals; wat is er mis met me? _Maar het is er uit voor ik mezelf kon stoppen. Net wanneer ik denk dat hij me gaat vragen of ik niet goed bij mijn hoofd ben antwoord hij op de manier zoals ik dit ook deed in de shop. "Deal!" En ook al krijg ik het gevoel dat hij zich zelf net zo verbaasd met zijn antwoord als mij, hij neemt het niet terug. In plaats daarvan schud hij grinnikend zijn hoofd en staat dan op. Wanneer hij voor me staat steekt hij zijn hand naar me uit. Even weet ik niet wat hij wil, maar besef dan dat ik nog steeds zijn jas over mijn schouders heb hangen en dat hij die terug wil. Dus ik sta op en wurm me een beetje onhandig van onder zijn jas en geef hem dan aan. En in plaats van een 'dank je wel' krijg ik een enorme frons als reactie. _Wat doe ik verkeerd?_

"Ik steek mijn hand uit, om je te helpen bij het opstaan." Verklaart hij met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw en lijkt bijna beledigd door mijn aanname. En ik zweer het dat hij gedachten kan lezen… "Ow, sorry." Mompel ik daarom een beetje ongemakkelijk, want het was absoluut mijn bedoeling niet om hem te beledigen. Hij schud zijn hoofd en op een manier waardoor ik bijna een déjà vu heb van onze aller eerste ontmoeting. Toen schudde hij namelijk op die zelfde manier zijn hoofd, nadat ik mijn excuus aanbood omdat ik tegen hem aan liep waardoor hij al het drinken over zich heen kreeg. Toen was het duidelijk om aan te geven dat het niet erg was, terwijl het hem duidelijk irriteerde.

In stilte lopen we terug naar binnen en ik kan mezelf wel voor mijn kop slaan omdat ik steeds van het ergste uit ga, als het om hem gaat. En werkelijk, hij is absoluut niet als ik dacht. Hij is oprecht aardig en is zelfs een gentlemen die hoffelijk is naar een dame for god's sake! En ik denk dat hij gewoon zijn hand uit steekt om zonder woorden te gebruiken zijn jas terug te eisen… _Ja, dat siert je enorm Lotte! _Ik begin zelf op de lomperik te lijken die ik dacht dat hij was. "Hey, daar ben je! Ik vroeg me al af waar je opeens was. Gaat alles goed?" Vraagt Jessica als we terug de expositie ruimte in lopen. "Zeker, ik was alleen enorm toe aan een sigaret. Sorry ik had het misschien even moeten zeggen." Ik zie hoe haar ogen snel naar _Hot-head_ schieten, maar ze zegt niets. En daar ben ik blij om. "Ben je mal! Het geeft niet. Dat had ik zelf eigenlijk ook wel kunnen bedenken, maar ik ging er vanuit dat je naar de wc was, maar nadat je tien minuten weg bleef begon ik me zorgen te maken dat je een spastische darm had gekregen van alle spanning." Ik geef haar speels een pets tegen haar arm omdat ze zoiets goors zegt en iedereen ten koste van mij moet lachen.

Maar ik kan mezelf niet helpen en moet uiteindelijk ook lachen om wat ze zei. Gewoon omdat ze het zei!


End file.
